El amor es triste
by Eff di Jay
Summary: Harry y Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Después de poco más de tres años de haberme registrado, y de tener más de un año sin publicar, estoy de regreso con el fanfic que muy probablemente será mi despedida de FanFiction. Va dedicado con cariño a Ana Leslie, mi amiga que siempre leía mis historias, que conocí por medio de esta página hace tres años, y a quien hace pocas semanas pude al fin conocer en persona! Por todos los comentarios que me dejó y por tantas horas de conversación...**

**Gracias tambien a todos los que ****alguna**** vez leyeron y comentaron mis historias. Para cerrar con mi costumbre, actualizaré todos los días. ¡Espero que les guste! **

**Sin más, los dejo:**

**El amor es triste**

**Introducción**

¿Qué es el amor? Algo sensible. Algo evidente. Algo invisible, pero al mismo tiempo tan perceptible que sin duda alguna lo puedes abrazar con suficiente empeño. Algo indiscutible. Algo incuestionable. Un destello grácil e inocente de pasión, de ímpetu y de efusión. Fugaz en ocasiones, eterno otras veces. Un frenesí incontrolable, incauto y tan ingenuo que puede crear las más maravillosas ilusiones. Algo intangible. Algo insolente. Sabe a miel y a veces huele a rosas. Es inesperado, llega de improvisto y sin pensarlo. Cuando florece para ti, piensas que es lo mejor que puede existir.

Preguntarás: ¿Eso es el amor? Si, en algunas ocasiones. Pero la definición se queda muy corta. El amor, palabra simple de significado complejo. Latente desde siempre, diferente para cada persona.

Es inexplicable, libre de razón e independiente de la lógica. Pero debes tener cuidado con él, ya que no existe nada más terrible y doloroso como cierta clase de amor que surge en variadas ocasiones, sin mostrar respeto ni distinción.

¿Qué clase de amor es ese? Me refiero al ángel negro del amor. Aquél que hace llorar y que rompe corazones. Aquél que desgarra los más puros sentimientos y que sin piedad destroza el alma.

El amor no correspondido. Así se llama esa tortura del existir, ese capricho cruel y despiadado de quien nadie en este mundo esta a salvo...

¿Pides un ejemplo del amor? Hay infinidad de historias, pero te contaré una de dos jóvenes que vivieron en carne propia las delicias y los estragos del amor. Una historia que sucedió hace mucho tiempo, en un lejano lugar llamado Hogwarts.

**Cap****ítulo I**

- Necesito hablar contigo Harry…- dijo Hermione cuando los dos amigos salieron de la clase de pociones.

- ¿Puedo saber sobre qué?- preguntó Ron, quien caminaba tras ellos.

- No Ron, es solo con Harry…- dijo Hermione tratando de no ser brusca.

- Bueno, los espero en la sala común entonces…- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Harry sin que Hermione se diera cuenta.

- Te veo allá, recuerda que por la tarde tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch…- alcanzó a decir Harry antes de que su amiga lo guiase por las escaleras.

El sol resplandecía allá en lo alto cuando Harry y Hermione salieron al jardín.

- Y bien, ¿de qué me querías hablar?- preguntó Harry ante el silencio de su amiga.

- Harry… yo…-

El chico notó que ella se sonrojaba.

- … creo que estoy enamorada…- dijo Hermione completamente avergonzada. Harry estaba muy sorprendido y sin saber muy bien qué decir ni cómo actuar.

- ¿Será posible?… ¿de mi?- dijo el chico en su confusión.

- ¡No seas tonto!- gritó Hermione poniéndose más roja todavía. - Si fueras tú no te lo estaría diciendo!-

- ¿Entonces?…-

- De Ron…- suspiró ella.

Continuaron caminando en silencio.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?-

- Por eso quiero hablar contigo. Necesito tu ayuda-

- ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte?-

- Nadie conoce a Ron mejor que tú…-

- Eso es cierto, pero no entiendo muy bien cómo podría ayudarte...- contestó Harry sin entender muy bien qué era lo que Hermione tenía en mente.

- Fácil. El habértelo contado y saber que tendré tu apoyo, es suficiente-

Harry sonrió.

- Tienes todo mi apoyo-

Dieron la vuelta y emprendieron el regreso.

- ¿Y cuándo planeas decírselo?-

- Pronto. Me gusta desde hace mucho. Esperar un día más no me afecta, pero ya no podría soportar esperar un mes entero. Mañana, después de clases-

- Entiendo. Me parece perfecto-

Entraron al castillo en silencio. Una pareja pasó corriendo junto a ellos, entre risas y palabras cariñosas.

- Hermione, ¿por qué esperar un día más? Hoy tenemos entrenamiento de quidditch. ¡Es la oportunidad perfecta!- dijo Harry de repente al tener una idea.

Hermione lo miró cuestionándolo.

- Si Hermione, vas como siempre a observar el entrenamiento, y cuando termine le esconderé la escoba a Ron en los vestidores, así se demorará y todos se irán. Cuando el salga, estarán solos... es perfecto-

A su amiga se le iluminó el rostro.

- Tienes razón, quizás sea la mejor oportunidad que tenga-

- Es cierto. ¿Y qué piensas decirle?-

Hermione no contestó rápido, y Harry temió haber sido muy impulsivo.

- Eso será muy difícil- dijo la chica pensativa.

- No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres...-

Habían llegado a la entrada de la sala común. Hermione se detuvo.

- No es eso. Simplemente creo que prefiero decir las cosas que sienta en ese momento. No quiero que suene como si lo hubiese estado preparando durante meses. Quiero que sea improvisado...-

- Ya veo-

Ambos sonrieron, y sin más, entraron por el retrato.

---


	2. Capítulo II

- Es hora Hermione, vamos al entrenamiento- Harry se dirigió a la chica de cabellos castaños que tenía la mirada perdida.

- Ah, Harry, me asustaste- dijo Hermione sobresaltada.

- ¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?-

- Tengo que hacerlo-

- ¿Qué se traen entre manos ustedes dos?- una voz los interrumpió.

- ¡Ron! Que bien que llegaste. Vamos al campo...- dijo Harry tomando del hombro a Ron y guiándolo hacia el retrato.

Hermione se levantó y los siguió en silencio.

- Harry, no me digas que algo está sucediendo entre tú y Hermione...- susurró Ron sonriendo con picardía.

- Para nada Ron, así que no te pongas celoso...- respondió Harry soltando una indirecta cuidadosamente.

- ¿Celoso de qué? Siempre he pensado que ustedes dos hacen muy buena pareja...-

Harry notó que Hermione se había rezagado un poco, y agradeció en silencio que no estuviese escuchando esa conversación.

- Harry, hay algo que no te he contado...- casi habían llegado al campo de quidditch.

- ¿Y bien?-

- Me le voy a declarar a Lavender...-

Por unos momentos Harry creyó no escuchar bien.

- No puedo dejar de pensar en ella Harry. Nunca había sentido eso por ninguna chica...-

- ¿Que te le vas a declarar a Lavender?- Harry no salía de su asombro.

- Mañana después de clases. Le diré que tengo algo importante qué decirle-

- Pero Ron...- Harry divisó a Hermione que acababa de llegar al campo.

- No hablemos más del asunto. Tenemos que entrenar- dijo Ron, y con una sonrisa entró a los vestidores.

Harry vió que su amiga se dirigía a las gradas para presenciar el entrenamiento, como siempre lo había hecho cada día que habían jugado. Se acercó a ella rápidamente.

- Hermione...-

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?-

El chico no sabía qué decir. No quería lastimar a su amiga.

- ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?-

- No Hermione, es solo que...-

- ¿Viniste a pedirme que no me le declare a Ron porque en realidad yo te gusto?- dijo Hermione riendo.

- No es eso Hermione, pero...-

- ¡Harry!- sus compañeros lo llamaban para comenzar el entrenamiento.

- No te preocupes por mi Harry. Estaré bien. Es algo que tengo que hacer, solo para sacarlo de mi cabeza...- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Sin decir otra palabra, Harry dio media vuelta y corrió hacia sus compañeros. Sintió tristeza al saber que su amiga estaba a punto de cometer un gran error, y se odió por no saber cómo decírselo a Hermione. Lo último que quería en este mundo era dañar a su amiga diciéndole que Ron se le declararía a Lavender.

---

- Este año volveremos a ganar, no hay duda-

- En dos semanas nos enfrentamos a Ravenclaw, no podemos confiarnos...-

Harry no prestaba atención a los comentarios que usualmente lo hacían sentir eufórico. Solo podía pensar en cómo hacer para que Hermione no hablara con Ron. Había decidido no esconder la escoba de Ron para que éste no se demorara.

- ¡Nos vemos mañana en clases!- sus amigos ya comenzaban a despedirse, y distinguió la figura de Hermione sentada a lo lejos. El sol agonizante aún iluminaba sus castaños cabellos.

- Ron, ¡apúrate!- le gritó a su amigo.

- Lo siento Harry, puedes irte sin mi. Tuve que vendarme la mano por el golpe de la bludgger, y aún no me cambio...-

- Pero Ron...-

- No pasa nada, es un golpe menor. Mañana estará como nuevo...-

Hermione se había levantado y se dirigía hacia ellos.

- Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ron cuando vió a su amiga.

- Solo veía el entrenamiento-

- Ron aún no se cambia, creo que deberíamos ir al castillo y esperarlo allá- comentó Harry.

Hermione miró con sorpresa y reproche a Harry.

- Creo que esa es buena idea, yo los alcanzo en un rato...-

- No, te espero...- dijo Hermione. Ron levantó la mirada. - Hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo...- dijo ella empujando suavemente a Harry.

- Hermione, no tienes que hacerlo...- le susurró su amigo pelinegro.

- Quiero hacerlo Harry...-

- Está bien, te alcanzamos luego Harry...- dijo Ron con una mirada confusa al no entender muy bien qué es lo que pasaba.

- Suerte Hermione...- contestó Harry derrotado, momentos antes de dar media vuelta para ir al castillo.

Lo último que vio antes de entrar fueron dos siluetas sentadas en el jardín.

---

Hermione entró a la sala común. No estaba muy llena. Distinguió una mata de cabellos negros y alborotados que dormitaba en un sofá. Ella se acercó sin hacer el menor ruido, cruzando hacia su habitación.

- ¿Y bien?- la voz de Harry la hizo detenerse.

- Pensé que dormías...-

- Te estaba esperando-

Hermione puso un dedo en sus labios en señal de silencio.

- Vamos a caminar. No quiero que alguien escuche...- dijo ella tomándolo del brazo y guiándolo hacia el retrato. Ambos amigos salieron hacia la oscuridad del pasillo. Minutos después, un pelirrojo decaído y confundido entraba por el retrato.

- ¿Me contarás lo que sucedió?- preguntó Harry mientras ambos amigos caminaban sin un rumbo fijo.

Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa que pretendía ser despreocupada. Sin embargo, sus ojos no mentían.

- Te rechazó, ¿no es así?- dijo Harry al ver que ella tardaba en responder.

- Claro. Definitivamente. ¿Qué alivio, no crees?- soltó ella sin perder la sonrisa.

- Ya veo…- contestó el chico sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- No quiero tu compasión- Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Harry asintió en silencio. Sin decir otra palabra, llegaron sin darse cuenta a la entrada del gran castillo y salieron hacia los jardines, donde el pincel del ocaso le daba los últimos pincelazos de sol a los árboles.

- Al principio se sorprendió… y pensó que era una broma- dijo Hermione de pronto. Harry la escuchó, sabiendo que no debía interrumpir.

- Cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando en serio, me dijo que las cosas entre nosotros no funcionarían…-

El tono de voz de Hermione era normal, y Harry se sorprendió de lo bien que ocultaba el dolor.

- Lo dijo sin siquiera pensarlo un poco. Y nunca lo había visto mirarme a los ojos con tanta sinceridad…-

Ambos amigos seguían caminando.

- Luego dijo que lo sentía, pero que él ya tenía a una persona a quien amaba… y que no se podía imaginar con alguien más en estos momentos-

Harry se dio cuenta de que la voz de Hermione comenzaba a perder fuerza.

- Pero son cosas que pasan. No soy la primera persona a quien han rechazado, ni seré la última… por eso no estoy triste…-

Harry dio unos cuantos antes de darse cuenta que la chica se había detenido. Tenía la cabeza inclinada y miraba el suelo.

- No estoy triste… además ya no soy una niña como para llorar por cualquier cosa…- dijo Hermione, y el chico se dio cuenta de que su amiga apenas lograba contener las lágrimas.

Harry dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar enfrente de Hermione, y sin pensarlo siquiera, la abrazó.

- Hermione… incluso los adultos lloran por un corazón roto…- fueron sus palabras, y su amiga rompió en llanto mientras él la consolaba.

---


	3. Capítulo III

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_- No estoy triste… además ya no soy una niña como para llorar por cualquier cosa…- dijo Hermione, y el chico se dio cuenta de que su amiga apenas lograba contener las lágrimas._

_Harry dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar enfrente de Hermione, y sin pensarlo siquiera, la abrazó._

_- Hermione… incluso los adultos lloran por un corazón roto…- fueron sus palabras, y su amiga rompió en llanto mientras él la consolaba._

_---_

**Capítulo III**

- Ron me lo dijo antes del entrenamiento. Intenté decírtelo...-

- Lo sé. Bueno, ahora lo sé. En ese momento pensaba que solo estabas fastidiándome-

- No pude. Debí detenerte, pero simplemente no pude...-

Hermione miró a Harry sonriendo.

- Eres un gran amigo Harry...-

- Tu tambien lo eres Hermione-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. La sala común estaba completamente vacía y solo los acompañaba el débil crepitar del fuego.

- ¿Quién es?-

Harry la miró sin entender.

- ¿Quién es la que le gusta a Ron?- el rostro de Hermione era inexpresivo. - Él no me dijo, y yo no quise preguntar...-

Su amigo guardó silencio unos instantes antes de responder.

- Lavender-

Los ojos de Hermione reflejaron dolor por unos momentos.

- Hermione, no es necesario que te lo diga, pero eres una chica increíble. Esto sólo fue pasajero, pronto vendrá alguien que te hará olvidar todo esto...-

- ... y entonces reiré y diré: ¿cómo me pudo gustar ese idiota?- Hermione lo miró divertida.

- Algo así...-

- Gracias Harry. No sabes cuánto me has subido el ánimo-

- Pare eso estamos los amigos-

Hermione se recostó sobre el hombro de Harry, y éste notó por primera vez el aroma de sus castaños cabellos.

- Será mejor ira dormir. Mañana tenemos pociones a primera hora, y no quiero que Snape termine de arruinar mi semana...- dijo Hermione levantándose súbitamente.

- Es cierto-

- Feliz noche Harry-

- Descansa Hermione-

Harry vió cómo Hermione se dirigía a su habitación, y se dirigió a la suya cuándo la puerta se cerró tras de su amiga. Se preguntó qué pasaría con la relación de amistad entre sus dos amigos. Tendría que hablar con Ron y escuchar su versión, lo que pensaba de Hermione después de esto, y la actitud que pensaba tomar al respecto. Sabía que Hermione probablemente haría todo lo posible por volver a la normalidad, pero no estaba muy seguro de su amigo. Siempre había sido el más inmaduro cuando se trataba de estas situaciones, y no sabía muy bien como iba a reaccionar. Supuso que intentaría actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Después de todo, los tres eran amigos desde hacía varios años, y todo ese tiempo era algo que no se podía destrozar en un solo día. Ya en su cama, se dijo a si mismo que no le daría mucha importancia al asunto. Además, se dio cuenta de que único que podía pensar en esos momentos era que el cabello de Hermione olía a flores.

---

Había estado mirando el techo un buen rato. Ya era de mañana, pero aún no era hora de comenzar el día. No podia ver a Ron, pero escuchaba sus ronquidos.

Harry se había despertado antes de lo habitual y había estado pensando nuevamente en el asunto de sus amigos. Por alguna razón ese día se sentía un poco diferente. Quizás era la idea de que tenía que apoyar a Hermione y debía de estar sonriente y contento para que ella no se sintiera deprimida. Pensó en los suaves rizos de su amiga, y entonces se levantó asustado.

"Ni se te ocurra Harry..." se dijo a sí mismo, y después sonrió. Jamás podría suceder. Jamás se enamoraría de su amiga. Era algo imposible. La veía como a una hermana, y eso explicaba que se sintiera tan preocupado por ella.

Ron soltó un ronquido anormal y se despertó tosiendo. Miró a Harry con sueño, y acto seguido volvió a quedarse dormido.

" Así que es Lavender..."- pensó Harry. Hoy era el día en que Ron se le declararía a la chica. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría ella, y en la respuesta que le daría. Había escuchado rumores de que Lavender asistía a los partidos de quidditch y solo gritaba el nombre de Ron. No le constaba, pero lo más probable era que su amigo tuviese más suerte que Hermione. Él mismo había visto a Lavender algunas veces mirar a Ron con una especie de ensueño. O podía ser que tuviese esa mirada siempre. No la conocía lo suficiente, y no podía imaginarse qué era lo que Ron había visto en ella.

Justo en ese momento sonó la alarma, y con eso comenzaron las protestas contra el indefenso reloj despertador, y con eso dio inicio el bullicio de cada día.

---

- Harry- dijo Ron sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Qué pasa Ron?-

Ambos se preparaban para salir de la sala común.

- Hoy es el gran día-

- Ah... si. Yo pensé que me ibas a decir otra cosa...- dijo Harry soltando una indirecta.

- ¿Otra cosa como qué?- el pelirrojo lo miró confundido.

Justo en esos momentos Hermione salió de su dormitorio.

- Algo como eso...-

Ron bajó la mirada avergonzado.

- Yo no tengo la culpa...- se defendió.

- Lo sé Ron. Intenté convencerla de que no te dijera nada. Ayer justo después de que me confesaste lo de Lavender....-

- ¡No sé qué debería hacer! Es mi amiga. Nunca esperé que esto sucediera...-

- Yo sé... pero ¿piensas actuar de la misma forma con ella?...-

Hermione los saludó desde lejos y salió por el retrato.

- Creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer. ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?-

La pregunta de Ron lo tomó por sorpresa.

- Iría corriendo tras ella en estos momentos y le confesaría mi amor frente a todas las personas en el Gran Comedor-

Ron lo miró asustado.

- ¿Hablas en serio?-

- Si yo fuera tu, eso la haría feliz...-

Y sin otra palabra, Harry salió por el retrato.

---


	4. Capítulo IV

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_- Creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer. ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?-_

_La pregunta de Ron lo tomó por sorpresa._

_- Iría corriendo tras ella en estos momentos y le confesaría mi amor frente a todas las personas en el Gran Comedor-_

_Ron lo miró asustado._

_- ¿Hablas en serio?-_

_- Si yo fuera tú, eso la haría feliz...-_

_Y sin otra palabra, Harry salió por el retrato._

**Capítulo IV**

- Harry, no me abandones…-

- Calla Ron. Te veo en la sala común…-

- Pero Harry…-

- No querrás que esté presente en tu confesión, ¿o si?-

- Este… pues no… pero…-

- ¡Buena suerte Ron! Y no olvides que tienes que hablar con Hermione- Ron lo miró con reproche. – Antes de lo que pasó, era tu amiga. No querrás que eso cambie…-

- Tienes razón Harry. Gracias…-

- Hola Harry. ¿Nos vamos?- la voz de Hermione los sorprendió a ambos. Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio entre sus dos amigos.

- Claro que si Hermione. Te vemos luego Ron-

Harry y su amiga salieron dejando a Ron, quien estaba esperando una oportunidad para hablar a solas con Lavender.

- Hoy será el día…- dijo Harry cuando iban llegando a la sala común. Nadie había dicho una sola palabra en el camino, no por incomodidad, pero sobraban las palabras.

- Lo sé-

- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

- Supongo que bien- fue la única respuesta.

- Si en algo te puedo apoyar, sabes que lo haré-

Hermione no contestó, y Harry temió haber dicho algo inapropiado.

- Gracias Harry. De hecho si hay algo que podrías hacer por mi…-

Harry la miró interrogante.

- ¿Me acompañas a Hogsmeade mañana?-

- ¿Ya es mañana? ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!- contestó Harry sorprendido, más por el suceso que por la pregunta.

- Si Harry, pero no contestaste mi pregunta…-

- Ah… lo siento. Por supuesto que iré contigo. Ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo, siempre hemos ido juntos. Bueno, nosotros y Ron…- añadió rápidamente para que no se malentendiera nada, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había sido un error.

Hermione miró el horizonte melancólicamente.

- ¿Sabes Harry? Sé que no debería. Pero aún tengo la esperanza de que Lavender lo rechace para tener una oportunidad, una esperanza, por mínima que sea.

- Hermione…-

- Soy malvada, ¿verdad? Deseando el mal ajeno…-

- No. Solo estás enamorada-

- Bueno, pero estar enamorada no ayudará a que mis deberes se hagan por sí solos, así que creo que es hora de dejar todo este asunto y concentrarnos en…-

- …pociones…- completó Harry.

- Exacto. Ahora, saca tus cosas y ponte a trabajar…-

- Si, lo que digas- contestó Harry con reproche.

---

- Harry, me voy a dormir. Te veo mañana para Hogsmead en el gran Comedor-

- Está bien Hermione, descansa-

La chica entró a su habitación, y Harry soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Ron aún no había llegado, y quería esperarlo para saber cómo le había ido. Suponía que bien, ya que se había tardado bastante. Quizás había estado paseando con Lavender en los jardines hasta tarde. Pensó en cómo reaccionaría Hermione cuando la mañana siguiente, cuando se diera cuenta de que ya no había ilusiones con Ron. Pensó también en la visita a Hogsmeade. Siempre solían ir los tres juntos, pero seguramente su amigo aprovecharía esa salida para pasar tiempo con Lavender. Era lo que se podría esperar en una situación así, era lo normal.

Solo podía esperar a que Hermione lo olvidara pronto, ya que tampoco quería que la amistad entre Ron y ella se terminara. No tendría fuerzas suficientes para servir de puente entre los dos. Sería algo realmente incómodo hablar con ambos, pero que entre ellos dos no se hablaran.

Pero también existía la remota posibilidad de que Lavender rechazara a Ron. En ese caso, las ilusiones de Hermione volverían, lo cuál estaba bien desde un punto de vista. Sin embargo, no quería que su amiga fuera plato de segunda mesa para nadie. No perdonaría a Ron si después de sufrir un rechazo por parte de Lavender, fuera con Hermione para consolarse. Eso sería demasiada desfachatez. Aunque de todas formas, Hermione no era una chica que usualmente haría algo así. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco. Además, Lavender le iba a decir que si a Ron. Un rotundo y decidido SI.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuando escuchó el retrato que se abría. Había estado dormitando los últimos minutos.

- ¿Ron? ¿Eres tú?-

El pelirrojo avanzó en silencio hacia él.

- ¿Ron? ¿Estás bien?-

- Si…- la voz de su amigo sonaba cansada.

- ¿Y bien?- Harry esperaba que Ron lanzara de pronto un grito de júbilo.

El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¡Me alegro por ti Ron!- dijo Harry casi de inmediato, levantándose para abrazarlo y felicitarlo.

- ¿De qué hablas Harry?- contestó Ron deteniéndolo. El chico de gafas redondas lo miró interrogante.

- Harry… Lavender me rechazó…-

---


	5. Capítulo V

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_El pelirrojo avanzó en silencio hacia él._

_- ¿Ron? ¿Estás bien?-_

_- Si…- la voz de su amigo sonaba cansada._

_- ¿Y bien?- Harry esperaba que Ron lanzara de pronto un grito de júbilo._

_El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa._

_- ¡Me alegro por ti Ron!- dijo Harry casi de inmediato, levantándose para abrazarlo y felicitarlo._

_- ¿De qué hablas Harry?- contestó Ron deteniéndolo. El chico de gafas redondas lo miró interrogante._

_- Harry… Lavender me rechazó…-_

**Capítulo V**

Harry apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Pero eso no es posible…-

- Créelo Harry-

- Pero Ron, podía haber jurado que ella se moría por ti…-

- Pues no era así. Ya lo comprobé…-

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?-

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Resignarme es la mejor idea-

- Pero…- Harry dudó unos momentos.

- Arruiné todo… ahora lo veo claro-

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Harry sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

- Le dije que no a Hermione. Ahora veo que no podría haber alguien mejor que ella. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando dije que estaba enamorado de Lavender-

- Ron…-

- Lo sé Harry. Ahora tendré que esforzarme mucho para que Hermione me… perdone-

- Ron…-

- Sé cómo es ella. La conozco tan bien como tú como para saber que las cosas con ella no se arreglarán de la noche a la mañana. Tiene un carácter fuerte…- añadió Ron al ver que Harry lo miraba un poco confundido.

- No es eso…-

- ¿Entonces qué es?-

- Simplemente no entiendo cómo puedes recuperarte tan rápido de algo así. Hace unas cuantas horas dabas lo que fuera por Lavender. Ahora me dices que harás lo que sea por Hermione. Creo que necesitas un tiempo para ti. Lo siento Ron, pero no me gustaría que por despecho le hicieras daño a Hermione…-

Ron miraba a Harry completamente anonadado.

- Harry, yo jamás le haría algo así a Hermione… Nunca la lastimaría-

- Ron, le rompiste el corazón. Ya la lastimaste…-

- No fue mi culpa-

- Exacto. Y no quiero que la vayas a herir de nuevo involuntariamente. Necesitas un tiempo para relajarte y pensar en lo que realmente quieres…-

Ron lo miró en silencio unos segundos.

- No Harry. Creo que entiendo lo que sucede aquí-

- Dímelo, porque al parecer yo no logro entenderlo…-

- Estas enamorado de Hermione…-

Harry se atragantó al escuchar estas palabras.

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Eso Harry. Que creo que sientes algo por ella. Te preocupa que aún después de esto ella me vaya a hacer caso. Tienes celos…-

- No sé por qué estas diciendo todo esto. No tiene sentido. Me preocupo por ella porque no quiero que termine lastimada. Eso es todo. Es mi mejor amiga, y tu deberías saberlo…-

- Esta bien. Si es así, entonces no tendrás inconveniente en que la invite mañana a Hogsmeade, ¿o si?-

- Haz lo que quieras…-

Y sin otra palabra, Harry entró al dormitorio. Sentía pesada la cabeza, y la sangre le hervía de rabia. ¿Cómo podía Ron decir tales cosas? ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible?

Momentos después escuchó que Ron entraba igualmente al dormitorio. Sin embargo, ninguno dijo una sola palabra.

---

Al abrir los ojos, no supo por unos instantes cuál era la razón de ese vacío extraño que sentía. Solo después de un momento recordó la noche anterior y supo la razón. Había peleado con su mejor amigo, y a pesar de que no lo había querido aceptar, tenía sentimientos inseguros hacia su mejor amiga. El día perfecto para ir a Hogsmeade.

Harry se levantó sin despertar a Ron. En otra situación, lo hubiese despertado como de costumbre, pero no hoy. No sentía ganas de hablar con él. Se vistió de prisa y bajó a tomar su desayuno.

Se sorprendió al encontrar a Hermione ahí, ya que era temprano aún.

- Hola Hermione-

- ¡Hola Harry! ¿Estas listo para un divertido día en Hogsmeade?-

- Tengo que hablar contigo Hermione…-

- Creo que eso fue un no…-

Harry lo pensó por unos momentos. Podía decirle a Hermione que todo estaba bien, y ambos se irían a Hogsmeade en cuanto terminaran su desayuno. Ron no se despertaría hasta después y ellos ya estarían disfrutando una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas. Pero no. Eso estaría mal…

- Lavender rechazó a Ron…-

Harry evaluó la expresión de Hermione, quien para su sorpresa, solo parpadeo un par de veces.

- Ah… bueno…- fue lo único que su amiga dijo.

- ¿Ah bueno?-

- ¿Y qué quieres que diga?-

- Me esperaba alguna reacción más entusiasta…-

- ¿Quieres que grite y baile de felicidad?-

- Tampoco exageres…-

- Harry, a pesar de lo que dije ayer, lo siento mucho por Ron. No estoy feliz de que Lavender lo haya rechazado. Al contrario. Sé lo que se siente, y no es un sentimiento agradable-

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?-

- Supongo que nada. Ya lo superé…-

Harry no pudo evitar sentir cierta alegría. Sin embargo, esa repentina felicidad se esfumó por completo cuando distinguió una roja cabellera que acababa de entrar al Gran Comedor.

- Hola…- saludó Ron al llegar a la mesa.

- Hola Ron- saludó Hermione. Harry se limitó a mirar hacia otra parte.

- Hermione, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a Hogsmeade?-

Hermione fingió sorpresa.

- Pero… escuché que ibas a ir con Lavender…-

- Ah… bueno… respecto a eso, ¿podemos hablar en las Tres Escobas?-

- Ay Ron, lo siento, pero ya quedé con Harry hoy para ir a Hogsmeade. Quizás la próxima vez… si no hay inconveniente para ti…-

- Ah… para nada. La próxima vez será…- contestó Ron lanzándole una fría mirada a Harry. - Diviértanse…- y salió del gran Comedor.

Harry y Hermione lo siguieron con la mirada.

- ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?- preguntó la chica.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Bueno, quizás sea mi imaginación, pero acabo de percibir cierta frialdad en su voz. Y tu no le dirigiste la palabra una sola vez…-

- Creo que es tu imaginación Hermione…- contestó el chico evitando la mirada de su amiga.

- Si… por supuesto que es mi imaginación…-


	6. Capítulo VI

_**Cap**__**ítulo Anterior**_

_Harry y Hermione lo siguieron con la mirada._

_- ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?- preguntó la chica._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?-_

_- Bueno, quizás sea mi imaginación, pero acabo de percibir cierta frialdad en su voz. Y tu no le dirigiste la palabra una sola vez…-_

_- Creo que es tu imaginación Hermione…- contestó el chico evitando la mirada de su amiga._

_- Si… por supuesto que es mi imaginación…-_

**Capítulo VI**

El día no era perfecto para ir a Hogsmeade. La soleada mañana había sido cubierta por unos nubarrones negros que amenazaban con abrir las puertas del cielo y hacer caer torrenciales aguas.

- Vaya mal tiempo…- dijo Harry arreglando su capa, pues el viento la zarandeaba de un lado a otro sin control.

- Al buen tiempo buena cara…-

- No entiendo cómo puedes estar de buen humor…-

- ¿Preferirías que estuviera amargada? Vaya amigo…-

- Sabes que no. Solo no me explico cómo puedes dejar de pensar en lo que pasará con Ron…-

- No he dejado de pensar en eso. Solo disfruto este momento y no quiero que nada lo arruine. Después puedo pensar más a fondo-

- Hay algo que tengo que decirte…- comentó Harry pensando en la forma correcta de expresarse.

Su amiga simplemente lo miró. Harry le devolvió una mirada confundida.

- ¿Tengo que aplaudir para que comiences a hablar?-

- No tienes por qué ser tan sarcástica…- se quejó él. – Verás. Pasó algo con Ron…-

- Lo sabía-

- Fue ayer. Yo le dije algunas cosas, y el me dijo otras…-

- ¿En serio?- preguntó la chica con gesto exagerado.

- Basta Hermione-

- Esta bien, lo siento. ¿Qué cosas dijeron?-

- Bueno. Él me contó lo de Lavender. Yo lo escuché, pero luego…- se detuvo. No sabía si estaba bien contar cosas privadas de su amigo.

- No le voy a decir nada… si eso es lo que te preocupa-

- Él me dijo que quizás intentaría algo contigo. Yo le regañé, por decirlo de alguna forma. No me parecía justo que te hiciera eso. Además, no entiendo cómo pudo cambiar de opinión en unas cuantas horas…-

- Eso no es motivo para que ambos estén enojados…-

- Yo sé. Pero la historia sigue. Después de que le dije eso, él me dijo que… bueno, que yo estaba celoso de él, y que te protegía porque en realidad me gustabas y me enojaba que el fuera a intentar algo contigo…-

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

- Pero es que ambos son tan tontos…- Harry la miró con reproche.

- En serio Harry, ¿y por eso se enojaron?-

- No es enojo. Más bien es incomodidad…-

- Pero solo tienes que hablar con él. Decirle que es un malentendido… y todo se solucionará- Hermione miró directamente a los ojos de su amigo. – Porque es un malentendido, ¿verdad Harry?-

Harry pareció despertar de un sueño. Había estado perdido en los bellos ojos de Hermione.

- ¿Qué cosa? Ah… si, un malentendido… claro…-

- Además, ¿por qué te molesta que Ron quiera intentar algo conmigo? ¿No se supone que eso es lo que yo quería?-

- Pues si… pero no quiero que seas el consuelo de él…-

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi. Si al menos Ron fuera como tú, correría y lo besaría en este preciso momento…- dijo la chica deteniéndose. Habían llegado a las Tres Escobas. Hermione entró, y Harry la siguió, muy confundido por ese último comentario de su amiga.

---

- Y bien Harry. Ahora cuéntame de tus asuntos…- dijo Hermione reclinándose sobre la mesa y mirando directamente a su amigo.

- Pues, ¿qué puedo decirte? La siguiente semana enfrentaremos a Ravenclaw. Los entrenamientos han sido muy buenos, no tendremos problemas en ganar. Después de eso enfrentaremos a…-

- Harry, ¿solo sabes hablar de quidditch?-

- Este… bueno, me fue muy bien en Transformaciones…-

Hermione suspiró con resinación.

- Claro… ¿y cómo vas con Cho?-

Harry entornó los ojos sin creer haber escuchado bien.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Sabes bien de qué hablo…-

- Hermione, Cho dejó de gustarme hace siglos…-

- ¡Exactamente a eso me refiero cuando pregunto por tus asuntos! No me cuentas nada de ti. Lo último que supe fue que te gustaba Cho, y eso fue hace varios siglos, cómo bien dices tú. Vamos, tiene que haber alguien. ¿El gran Harry Potter tiene a alguna admiradora en la mira?-

- Resulta que al "Gran Harry Potter" detesta que le digan el "Gran Harry Potter"…-

- No me cambies el tema, Gran Harry Potter…-

- Esta bien, solo para que me dejes de molestar… quizás si hay alguien…- contestó el chico intentando pensar rápidamente lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Y su nombre es…?-

- No creo que la conozcas-

- Soy prefecta Harry, conozco a muchas personas…-

- Es cierto, pero ella… este…- Harry estaba nervioso. Sabía que tenía que inventar un nombre.

- ¿Es de Gryffindor?-

- … pues no… ella es de…-

- ¿Ravenclaw?-

- Tampoco…-

- ¿Hufflepuff?-

- No…-

- ¿No me digas que es de Slytherin?-

- ¡Jamás! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Harry la miró expectante.

- Harry… ya mencioné todas las casas de Hogwarts. A menos que ella sea una muggle… espera… ¿será Fleur Delacour?-

Harry hizo un gesto de espanto.

- ¡No! Ella le gustaba a Ron…-

- ¿Entonces quien es? Si no pertenece a ninguna casa… un momento. ¿No te gustará la nueva profesora de Aritmancia?-

La cara de Harry reflejaba cada vez más horror.

- Hey, ella no es fea, y es bastante joven…- la defendió Hermione. – Bueno, pero volviendo al tema…-

Harry suspiró.

- Lo siento Hermione, no es algo que pueda confesar en este momento. Aún estoy un poco confundido al respecto, y no me gustaría mencionar algo de lo cuál luego me voy a arrepentir…-

- ¿Cómo podrías arrepentirte de decirme algo? Quizás te moleste un tiempo, pero son cosas banales…-

- Hey, ¿quieres otra cerveza de mantequilla?-

Hermione lo miró renuente, pero asintió.

- Esta bien, pero algún día me enteraré Harry. Aunque no me quieras contar a mi, tu mejor amiga, vaya…-

Harry salió volando de ahí. Se había salvado por muy poco. Pero había dicho la verdad. Aún estaba muy confundido al respecto. No sabía bien qué pensar sobre su amiga. Además, no quería pensar en lo que Ron diría si se enteraba que él tenía ciertos sentimientos hacia Hermione. Pidió otras dos cervezas de mantequilla, y al dar media vuelta, descubrió que Hermione conversaba alegremente con cierto pelirrojo que se acababa de sentar en su mesa…


	7. Capítulo VII

_**Cap**__**ítulo Anterior:**_

_- Hey, ¿quieres otra cerveza de mantequilla?-_

_Hermione lo miró renuente, pero asintió._

_- Esta bien, pero algún día me enteraré Harry. Aunque no me quieras contar a mi, tu mejor amiga, vaya…-_

_Harry salió volando de ahí. Se había salvado por muy poco. Pero había dicho la verdad. Aún estaba muy confundido al respecto. No sabía bien qué pensar sobre su amiga. Además, no quería pensar en lo que Ron diría si se enteraba que él tenía ciertos sentimientos hacia Hermione. Pidió otras dos cervezas de mantequilla, y al dar media vuelta, descubrió que Hermione conversaba alegremente con cierto pelirrojo que se acababa de sentar en su mesa…_

**Capítulo VII**

- Aquí está tu cerveza de mantequilla…- dijo Harry ignorando soberanamente a Ron.

- Gracias Harry. Ron decidió acompañarnos hoy. Creo que es buen momento para estar los tres juntos. Hace tiempo que no veníamos juntos…-

Harry asesinó a Hermione con la mirada, pero se sentó y saludó a Ron con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Ron hizo lo mismo.

- Bueno Ron, hace unos momentos hablaba con Harry sobre la afortunada que el gran Harry Potter tiene en mente…-

- Hermione, ya hablamos de eso…- dijo Harry rápidamente. ¿Qué estaba pensando Hermione? Era un pésimo momento para hablar de eso…

- ¿En serio Harry?- preguntó Ron mostrando un repentino interés. Harry distinguió sorna en su tono de voz.

- Si, pero ya habíamos cambiado el tema…-

- No es cierto, solo fuiste por más cerveza de mantequilla, nunca cerramos el tema- añadió Hermione sonriente.

- Hermione… creo que hay cosas más interesantes de las cuáles podemos hablar…-

- Pero Harry, esta conversación es muy interesante- contestó Ron.

- ¿Qué intentas averiguar con esto?- preguntó Harry mirándolo fijamente.

- No intento averiguar nada. Yo sé perfectamente por qué quieres cambiar de tema…- contestó Ron devolviéndole una dura mirada.

- Si ya lo sabes, entonces esta conversación no tiene sentido…-

- ¿De qué tienes miedo Harry?- la voz de Ron torturaba sus oídos.

- No tengo miedo de nada. Simplemente estás equivocado-

- Entonces no tendrás inconveniente en todo lo que pueda pasar…-

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Sabes bien a qué me refiero…-

- Ya hablamos de esto Ron. Y tu malinterpretaste las cosas- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Yo malinterpreté?- dijo Ron a su vez, levantándose igualmente.

- ¡Basta los dos!- el grito de Hermione los interrumpió. Ambos se fulminaban con la mirada. – No entiendo de qué rayos están hablando, pero están llegando demasiado lejos-

Tras unos momentos de silencio, Ron dio medio vuelta y abandonó las Tres Escobas. Harry se volvió a sentar respirando agitadamente y apenas conteniendo su ira.

- Lo siento Harry, fue mi culpa. No debí seguir hablando de eso…-

- No es tu culpa- la interrumpió Harry súbitamente.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? Respecto a Ron…- preguntó Hermione tímidamente, temiendo desatar una vez más la cólera de su amigo.

Harry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. – Nada, ya no me incumbe…-

- Pero Harry, no puedes dejar que esto se quede así. Es tu mejor amigo… ¡no vas a dejar que un malentendido termine con esto!-

- ¿Mejor amigo? Ja…-

- Harry, piensa en todo lo que ha pasado. Sabes cómo es Ron. Tú mejor que nadie debería comprenderlo. En estos momentos debe estar muy confundido, al igual que tú. Además, Lavender lo rechazó ayer. Quizás no lo ha superado después de todo…-

Harry lo pensó. Quizás Hermione tenía razón. Pero el solo pensar en lo que Ron se había atrevido a decir lo hacía perder los estribos nuevamente.

- Está bien, hablaré con él más tarde. Creo que tienes razón. Además, no puedo perder un jugador de quidditch en estos momentos…-

- Por primera vez, doy gracias que el quidditch existe…- dijo Hermione antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

---

El sol declinaba ya en las alturas, y Hermione y Harry caminaban de regreso al castillo de Hogwarts. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos.

La cabeza de Harry sufría un intenso debate. ¿Qué podía decirle a Ron? No podía decirle simplemente que olvidaran lo sucedido. Sabía cómo era Ron, y buscaría cualquier excusa para volver a hablar del tema. Y luego estaba el asunto con Hermione. Aún no podía definir lo que sentía por ella. ¿Y si estaba equivocado? Quizás estaba confundiendo el amor con la amistad, pero ¿cómo saberlo? Tenía que esperar más. No podía decirle a Ron que Hermione no le gustaba. Si lo decía, quizás se arrepentiría más adelante. Pero tampoco podía aceptar que el pelirrojo tenía razón. No por orgullo, pero si era verdad que Ron se había dado cuenta de que en realidad era Hermione quien le gustaba y no Lavender, entonces habría un conflicto nuevamente. Lo peor que podía pasar era que ambos amigos confesaran que estaban enamorados de la misma chica. Y no de cualquier chica, ya que Hermione era la mejor amiga de ambos…

Por otra parte, tenía que averiguar qué era lo que Hermione sentía realmente. Había dicho que Ron ya no le interesaba, pero no podía confiarse. Sabía que ella era especialmente buena ocultando sus sentimientos. Quizás aún se moría por Ron, pero su orgullo la había hecho ocultarlo diciendo que ya lo había superado. Si era así, entonces no tenía caso que él confesara que sentía algo por su amiga. Solamente haría el ridículo y existía el peligro de que las cosas cambiaran entre él y sus dos amigos… y no quería que eso sucediera.

- Harry, todo saldrá bien…- sintió que Hermione tomaba su brazo, y se estremeció al sentir la delicada piel de sus finas manos.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?- preguntó él con inseguridad.

- El sexto sentido femenino me lo dice…- contestó ella con una sonrisa que iluminó por unos momentos el angustiado corazón del chico. Habían llegado al castillo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te dice?- preguntó Harry abriendo la puerta para que pasara su amiga.

- Me dice que tú tienes algo importante qué decirme…-


	8. Capítulo VIII

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

_- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?- preguntó él con inseguridad._

- El sexto sentido femenino me lo dice…- contestó ella con una sonrisa que iluminó por unos momentos el angustiado corazón del chico. Habían llegado al castillo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te dice?- preguntó Harry abriendo la puerta para que pasara su amiga.

- Me dice que tú tienes algo importante qué decirme…- 

**Capítulo VII**

Harry estaba perplejo. La respuesta de Hermione lo había dejado sin palabras.

- ¿Algo importante qué decirte?- preguntó casi atragantándose.

- ¿No es verdad?-

- Pues… quizá no del todo…-

- Que raro. Mi sentido nunca se equivoca…-

- Puede que de vez en cuando si-

Hermione lo miró evaluándolo, pero él le devolvió una mirada segura.

- Es posible que tengas razón…- contestó ella pasando entrando por la puerta que él sostenía.

Caminaron juntos hasta la sala común. Ninguno había dicho una palabra en todo el trayecto, ambos sumidos en sus respectivos pensamientos.

- ¿No te parece Harry, que a veces estamos tan ocupados pensando en nuestros propios asuntos, pensando en cómo resolver nuestros problemas, en cómo planificar nuestra vida, que terminamos idealizando todo tan perfectamente, y nos frustramos cuando las cosas no resultan como habíamos previsto?-

- Vaya Hermione…-

- Es que si Harry. A veces me preocupo tanto del futuro, de cómo me gustaría que fuese mi vida, que me olvido del presente. Me olvido de esas cosas pequeñas que hacen de la vida una delicia, me olvido de lo que realmente importa, de a quienes realmente les importo…-

Harry tembló ligeramente al escuchar eso. Hermione tomó su brazo y se acercó a él.

- Hermione…-

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. Estaba tan cerca que podía ver las hermosas pestañas de su amiga, y esas chispas doradas que se mezclaban con el marrón en sus ojos.

Los pensamientos de Harry se arremolinaban en su mente. Hermione era tan bonita, que no podía pensar con claridad. Una imagen de Ron se presentó fugazmente. ¿Y qué importaba lo que dijera el pelirrojo? Valía la pena arrojarse de un edificio por aquella niña. Además, sus labios eran tan delicados…

- ¿Harry… qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione un poco alterada. Sin darse cuenta, Harry se había acercado tanto que estaba a punto de besarla. Justo en ese momento el retrato se abrió, y entró Ronald Weasley.

- … tienes una pestaña en el ojo…- mintió Harry, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para explicar aquella repentina cercanía. Ron lo miró, levantó una ceja, y sin decir palabra entró a al dormitorio.

- ¿De verdad? Tendré que ir a un espejo para quitarla…-

- Era broma…- admitió el chico.

- ¿Una broma?- preguntó Hermione sin entender muy bien el sentido del humor de su amigo.

- Nada importante, olvídalo…-

- A veces eres raro Harry…-

- ¿Raro? ¿Eso es malo?-

- Para nada, de hecho es bueno-

- ¿A si?-

- Definitivamente. Hace que no seas tan predecible, que no caigas en una aburrida rutina, y que sea más agradable estar contigo…-

- Entonces si es bueno-

- Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué harás respecto a Ron? Ya te lo pregunté en el camino, pero no veo que ninguno de los dos se hablara cuando él llegó…-

- No fue mi culpa, llegó en un momento… ¿cómo decirlo? Inapropiado…-

- ¿Por qué inapropiado?-

Harry no podía decirle que había estado a punto de besarla. Ella al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente había sucedido, o lo que había estado a punto de suceder.

- Porque yo no sabía aún lo que le iba a decir. De hecho no sé aún lo que le voy a decir…-

- Ustedes los hombres, se complican la vida…-

Harry no dijo nada. Quizá tenía razón, y estaban exagerando el asunto.

- Lo siento, fue broma…- se disculpó ella al ver que él no decía nada.

- Puede que tengas razón. Tengo que hablar con él. Tengo una idea de lo que le voy a decir, pero necesito esperar unos días más…-

- ¿Por qué esperar?-

- Porque hay cierto asunto del cuál me quiero asegurar primero-

- ¿Y ese asunto es…?-

- Lo siento, pero tengo que estar seguro antes de decírselo a alguien, incluyendote…-

Hermione lo miró con reproche.

- ¿No me tienes confianza?-

- Sabes que si Hermione. Además, ya conozco esa frase chantajista… no me convencerás tan fácil…-

- A veces odio que me conozcas tan bien…- dijo ella entornando los ojos.

Harry sonrió. Ella también.

- Está bien, bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces…- dijo Hermione diciendo adiós con la mano y dando media vuelta.

- Hermione- dijo Harry sin poder contenerse al ver el suave y alborotado cabello que se movía ondulante con los pasos de la chica.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hermione, y su cabello cubrió parte de su cara en un gesto de inocente coquetería.

- Eh… yo… te quiero mucho Hermione…- dijo Harry absorto en la imagen de aquella chica que ya le estaba robando el corazón.

Los ojos de Hermione reflejaron sorpresa, y sólo entonces Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Sin embargo, un instante después, ella sonrió, terminando con los alterados pensamientos de él.

- Y yo a ti Harry, descansa-

Los ojos de Harry la siguieron hasta que entró a su habitación. Solo entonces, el chico se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.


	9. Capítulo IX

**¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Espero que la historia les esté gustando. Sin más, los dejo:**

_**Capítulo Anterior**__**:**_

_- Eh… yo… te quiero mucho Hermione…- dijo Harry absorto en la imagen de aquella chica que ya le estaba robando el corazón._

Los ojos de Hermione reflejaron sorpresa, y sólo entonces Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Sin embargo, un instante después, ella sonrió, terminando con los alterados pensamientos de él.

- Y yo a ti Harry, descansa-

Los ojos de Harry la siguieron hasta que entró a su habitación. Solo entonces, el chico se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.  


_  
_**Capítulo IX**

"Y yo a ti Harry", las palabras de Hermione sonaban una y otra vez en su atormentada mente. ¿Habrá querido decir lo que él creía? ¿O quizá solo lo había dicho por compromiso? Lo más probable es que lo hubiese dicho con las más simples intenciones. Con el simple significado de cómo una amiga puede querer a un amigo. Él estaba imaginando cosas a su conveniencia.

Pero no estaba tan seguro. ¿Y si Hermione realmente había querido decir algo? ¿Si ella se había dado cuenta de lo que Harry sentía? Quizá había intentado corresponder…

Los pensamientos de Harry eran una turbulencia y no lo dejaban dormir. Al diablo con Ron. Mañana hablaría con Hermione, no podía esperar más.

---

Al despertar la mañana siguiente, lo primero que pensó fue que hablaría con Hermione al anochecer, cuando el estrés de las clases se hubiese esfumado. Se levantó, y advirtió que la cama de Ron estaba vacía. Vaya, el pelirrojo se había levantado temprano, sin duda hostigado por sus problemas…

Salió a la sala común y observó que había pocos estudiantes desmañanados, muchos de ellos terminando deberes a última hora. No vio a Ron, y supuso que estaría abajo tomando su desayuno. Pensé en esperar a Hermione, pero se dio cuenta de que eso lo haría parecer sospechoso. Sin pensarlo más, bajó al Gran Comedor.

Al entrar vio de lejos una larga cabellera roja que conocía bien.

- ¡Hola Ginny!- saludó alegremente.

- ¡Hola Harry!- contestó ella.

- Hoy madrugaste…-

- Si, tenía que terminar unas cosas para Transformaciones-

- ¿No me digas que ya llevas esa clase?-

- Si Harry, desde el año pasado…-

- Cómo pasa el tiempo…-

- Lo mismo digo-

- ¿Has visto a Ron?- preguntó Harry sirviéndose un gran plato de cereal.

- Si, salió hace rato con Hermione-

Harry casi se ahogó con el cereal al escuchar la respuesta.

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Si, que hace rato salieron al jardín…- repitió ella tomando unas tostadas con mantequilla.

- ¿Qué iban a hacer?- preguntó él tratando de aparentar calma. Por suerte, Ginny no parecía darse cuenta de los tormentos que sufría.

- No sé, pero si te soy sincera…- dijo ella acercándose al oído del chico. – Ya era hora de que esos dos se dieran cuenta… ¡creo que hoy es el gran día!-

Harry se estremeció.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó casi temeroso, a pesar de que conocía bien la respuesta.

- ¿Qué te sucede hoy? Estas más despistado que de costumbre. Pues me refiero a eso. ¡Que al parecer hoy Ron se le declarará a Hermione por fin!-

- ¡Eso es imposible!- murmuró Harry.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Yo tampoco lo puedo creer! Ya quiero que Hermione me cuente todo… espero que mi hermano no lo eche a perder… ¿estas bien Harry? Pareces un poco pálido. ¿Estas enfermo?-

Harry negó con la cabeza. Tomó una gran cucharada de cereal que no le supo a nada. Parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de que Ron había rechazado a Hermione. Ni tampoco de que Lavender había rechazado a Ron.

- Ginny, ¿te enteraste de lo de Lavender?- preguntó Harry con cautela.

- ¿Lavender? ¿Qué sucede con ella?- preguntó la chica mirando a Harry con curiosidad.

- Ah, nada. Nada importante…- así que era verdad. Ni siquiera Ginny sabía del rechazo. Para el mundo, era como si nada hubiese pasado. Y Hermione y Ron seguían siendo la pareja perfecta no oficial de Hogwarts.

- Hablando de ellos, aquí llegan…- señaló Ginny.

Ron y Hermione entraban en ese momento al gran Comedor. Ella tenía una sonrisa difícil de disimular, y él no parecía menos feliz que ella. Harry sintió que su alma llegaba a los pies.

- Harry, te apuesto a que ya forman una pareja oficial…- comentó Ginny feliz.

- Espero que no…- murmuró Harry, tan bajo que la pelirroja no escuchó.

Hermione se sentó junto a él, Ron saludó, tomó una tostada y salió. Nadie dijo una palabra hasta que el pelirrojo desapareció por la puerta.

- ¿Y bien Hermione?- preguntó Ginny muriendo de la curiosidad.

- Pues hablamos…-

- ¿Aja? ¿Y qué más?-

Harry escuchaba en silencio.

- Pues me dijo que había estado confundido últimamente, pero que al fin sabía realmente lo que sentía…- Hermione se calló al llegar a ese punto.

- Harry, esta es una conversación de chicas…- dijo Ginny al percatarse de la presencia de él.

- Esta bien Ginny, él puede saber… ya sabe de la situación- replicó Hermione.

- ¿Qué situación es esa?- preguntó Harry a su vez.

- Pues la de… eso…- respondió Hermione sonrojándose un poco.

- ¡Harry, deja de interrumpir!- protestó Ginny. – Continúa Hermione-

- Pues el me dijo lo que sentía. No sabía que Ron pudiera sentir todas las cosas que dijo, fue toda una revelación…-

- ¿Si? ¿Qué más?-

- Pues… bueno, no es nada oficial todavía. Pero es por mi culpa. Yo le dije que no estaba tan segura en estos momentos. Quiero decir… bueno, tú sabes lo que siento… pero no sé. Han sucedido algunas cosas que realmente me detienen…-

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. ¿Sería posible que Hermione estuviese dudando por culpa de él? Antes de poder contenerse, se dirigió a Hermione.

- Hermione, eso me recuerda, tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Te parece después de clases?- preguntó esperanzado. La chica lo miró sonriente.

- Por supuesto que si Harry, pero espero que no sea tardado. Él me pidió que lo pensara, así que hoy en la noche volveremos a hablar. Se supone que tendré una respuesta para entonces…-

Ginny dio un gritito de emoción, ambas amigas se abrazaron, y Harry sintió que su sangre se helaba.

- ¡Qué bien Hermione! ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy! Esto debió suceder hace mucho tiempo, pero mi hermano es un tonto…-

- Lo sé Ginny…- dijo Hermione, y su mirada se cruzó por unos momentos con la de Harry, quien le devolvió una mirada de derrota.

- Debo irme, las veo después…- dijo el chico levantándose.

- ¡Te veo después de clases Harry!- dijo Hermione.

- Oh, no es necesario, no tiene importancia, no te preocupes…- contestó él.

Las dos amigas observaron a Harry salir del gran Comedor.

- Harry se ha comportado raro últimamente, ¿no crees?- preguntó Ginny.

- Un poco. Espero que esto se solucione pronto-

- Yo sé la razón- dijo Ginny de improviso. Hermion la miró pidiendo la respuesta.

- Ron no es el único chico que se ha fijado en ti…- dijo la pelirroja, y su amiga la miró sin comprender del todo.

- Estoy diciendo que Harry también está enamorado de ti…-


	10. Capítulo X

**¡Feliz Año 2009! Hola a todos. Siento no haber publicado en unas semanas, pero ya estoy de regreso para terminar con este fanfic. Muchas gracias por los reviews que me devolvieron las ganas de escribir, y espero que les guste...**

**Eff di Jay**

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

_Las dos amigas observaron a Harry salir del gran Comedor. _

_- Harry se ha comportado raro últimamente, ¿no crees?- preguntó Ginny. _

_- Un poco. Espero que esto se solucione pronto- _

_- Yo sé la razón- dijo Ginny de improviso. Hermion la miró pidiendo la respuesta. _

_- Ron no es el único chico que se ha fijado en ti…- dijo la pelirroja, y su amiga la miró sin comprender del todo. _

_- Estoy diciendo que Harry también está enamorado de ti…-_

**Capítulo X**

- Ginny, no digas tonterías...- dijo Hermione sorprendida, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

- ¿Tonterías? ¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira todo este tiempo?-

- Me mira como un amigo que se interesa por mi situación...-

- ¡Ja! Claro Hermione...-

- Bueno, pero aunque tuvieses razón...-

- La tengo, no hay duda...-

- Bueno, pero eso no cambia lo que siento por Ron...-

- Eso es tu decisión...-

- Lo sé Ginny, pero el asunto de Ron, tengo muchas dudas todavía-

- ¿Y qué le contestarás?-

- Le pediré más tiempo-

- Hermione, estas hablando de mi hermano. Sabes lo desesperado que es. Seguramente te pedirá que le contestes si o no esta noche...-

- Si me pide eso, le diré que no-

Ginny la miró con sorpresa.

- No me mires así Ginny. Sabes que yo hago las cosas a mi propio ritmo. Además, está el hecho de que Ron haya intentado algo con Lavender. No quiero ser su premio de consolación...-

La sorpresa de Ginny aumentó aún más.

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- ¿No lo sabías? Lavender rechazó a Ron hace poco. Yo ya me había resignado, pero ahora sale con esto, y me siento definitivamente como plato de segunda mesa-

- ¡Hermione! ¿Es verdad lo de Lavender?-

- No veo por qué razón te mentiría...-

- En ese caso, ¡ni siquiera deberías pensarlo! Sé que es mi hermano, y que me encantaría que fueras mi cuñada algún día, ¡pero Ron está haciendo las cosas mal!-

- Eso lo sé, pero aún así, quiero permitirme un espacio para la duda. ¿Qué pasa si es el indicado? Si todo cambia después de esto, si todo se arregla y Ron se olvida de otras mujeres por mi, entonces creo que valdría la pena. Es decir, si le digo que no, ¿y me equivoco? Jamás sabré lo que pudo pasar. Es demasiado-

Las dos amigas se quedaron pensativas. La hora de las clases se iba acercando.

- Hermione, como amiga te voy a dar un consejo-

- Adelante, es el mejor momento para escuchar un consejo-

- Solo piensa en lo que Harry y tú podrían tener si te olvidas de mi hermano...-

- No es tan sencillo Ginny... además, según tenía entendido, a ti te gustaba Harry-

Ginny se rió.

- Por supuesto que me gusta, y si me pidiera ser su novia le diría que si sin pensarlo...-

- ¿Y cómo puedes darme ese consejo entonces?-

- Porque eres mi mejor amiga Hermione. Si él te hace feliz, y tu lo haces feliz, no puedo pedir más-

- Ginny, ¿sabías que eres lo mejor?-

- Si, no me lo tienes que recordar... ahora solo piénsalo...-

---

Hermione entró a las aulas de pociones, vio que Harry y Ron ya estaban ahí, se dirigó hacia ellos y tomó su habitual lugar entre los dos. Para su sorpresa, ellos no estaban charlando como siempre.

- Y bien, ¿qué tenemos para hoy?- preguntó la chica tomando la hoja de instrucciones.

- Poción Agudizadora de- contestaron los dos chicos al unísono, y ambos se callaron al mismo tiempo, algo incómodos por la coincidencia.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

-¿ Agudizadora de qué?- preguntó la chica.

Ninguno de los dos contestó, ambos dando un respetuoso silencio para que el otro contestara.

- Demasiada formalidad entre ustedes, ¿no les parece?- dijo Hermione intentando aliviar la incómoda situación.

- Poción Agudizadora de Ingenio. Los ingredientes son...- contestó Harry rápidamente.

- ...escarabajos machacados, bilis de armadillo y raíz de jengibre cortada...- completó Ron.

- Me parece perfecto, ya comenzamos a formar un equipo nuevamente...- dijo Hermione intentando sonar alegre, pero sintiéndo que definitivamente eso no formaba precisamente el mejor equipo.

---

El día transcurrió más pronto de lo que Hermione hubiese querido, y al dar vuelta en una esquina, se topó con Harry.

- ¡Harry! Qué sorpresa- dijo ella pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Ginny, y preguntándose de qué querría Harry hablar con ella.

- ¡Hermione! ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó él tomándola de los hombros y recuperando el equilibrio.

- Iba a buscarte, dijiste que querías hablar conmigo...- dijo ella.

- Ah, no era nada importante Hermione, de verdad...- contestó él evasivamente.

- ¿Estás seguro Harry?- preguntó ella, sin dejar de pensar en su conversación con Ginny. ¿Debería hacerle caso y olvidar a Ron? Harry siempre había sido un buen amigo, raramente peleaban, no era tan testarudo como Ron, tenía mejores modales... en fin...

- Si Hermione. Pero creo que deberías darte prisa, tienes que hablar con Ron...- contestó él con una sonrisa triste que pretendía ser feliz.

- Pero no tengo prisa. Y aunque tuviese prisa, siempre tendría un tiempo para ti...-

- Gracias Hermione... a propósito, ¿qué le contestarás a Ron? Si no te incomoda decírmelo...-

Harry también se debatía intensamente para tomar una decisión. Hablar con ella, o callar lo que sentía. Estaba conciente de que ésta podría ser la última ocasión para expresarle lo que sentía, pero tampoco quería decírlo inútilmente. Si ella se había decidido por Ron, no había razón alguna para decírselo.

Por su parte, Hermione se había quedado en silencio, sin saber cómo contestar esa pregunta.

- Yo... no es que me incomode decírtelo, para nada... pero...-

¿Qué podía decír? Contestarle que iba a pedir más tiempo para contestar sonaba como la típica respuesta. Y ni siquiera ella sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir.

- Entiendo Hermione... no me lo tienes que decir- dijo él, y dio media vuelta.

- ¡No Harry! ¿De qué querías hablar?-

Él se detuvo, y por unos momentos pareció pensarlo.

- Solo quería desearte buena suerte- contestó sonriendo. - Ahora, ve con Ron porque se te hace tarde...- y sin otra palabra, Harry desapareció por el pasillo.

---

- Hola Hermione, estás preciosa- saludó Ron cuando la chica apareció en los jardines. Era una noche de cielo estrellado, y la brisa de enero era tan fresca y suave, que los árboles se mecían muy lentamente. El sonido de los insectos nocturnos era en cierta parte tranquilizador, pero el saludo de Ron hizo que Hermione volviera a la realidad.

- Hola Ron...- contestó ella. Estaba frente al chico que la había vuelto loca desde hacía algunos años. Alto, pelirrojo y testarudo. Antes le había parecido perfecto. Ahora comenzaba a dudar.

- Y bien, ¿qué tal tu día?- preguntó él cortésmente.

- Pues nada interesante qué contar- mintió ella. Ese había sido el día más terrorífico de su vida, y aún no terminaba.

- Me alegro-

- ¿Y el tuyo?-

- Pues yo te cuento que estoy enamorado de la chica más preciosa de Hogwarts. Y ella me debe una respuesta-

- ¿En serio?- preguntó ella fingiéndo sorpresa.

- Así es. Y me dará la respuesta esta misma noche, aquí mismo...- dijo él acercándose lentamente a la chica, que comenzaba a perder terreno ante el romanticismo de él. Sabía que era falso, pues Ron nunca se comportaba así, pero aún así le gustaba.

- ¿Y qué piensas que te va a responder?-

- Espero que sea un "si"-

- ¿Y si te dijera que no?-

- Me rompería el corazón...-

- ¿Romperte el corazón? ¿a ti?-

- No soy tan insensible como crees...-

- ¿Y si ella te pidiera más tiempo para pensarlo?-

- Entonces significaría que ella está jugando conmigo...- dijo él, y la distancia entre sus rostros era cada vez menor.

- Ron... yo...- contestó ella, y su voz tembló.

- Y esa chica está muy nerviosa, siento que tiembla cuando me acerco...- las manos del pelirrojo tomaron la esbelta cintura de la chica de cabellos castaño. Ella intentó dar una paso hacia atrás, pero él la sujetaba firmemente.

- Hermione, te amo, dime que si...- sus labios casi rozaban los de ella. La chica soltó un suspiro entrecortado. La respiración de Hermione era tan acelerada como su corazón. Ahí estaba al fin, sintiendo el calor del chico que tantos pensamientos le había robado después de tantos años. Podía mirar tan cerca sus ojos, tan cerca como nunca antes lo había hecho. La chica perdía terreno, y finalmemte sus sentidos cedieron.

- Te amo Ron...- y entonces sus labios vencieron la poca distancia que aún los separaba, y se fundieron en un beso apasionado.

Allá en lo alto, en la torre de Gryffindor, un chico de cabello negro alborotado y gafas redondas que observaba en silencio la escena, sintió al mismo tiempo que su corazón se rompía como un frágil cristal contra el suelo.


	11. Capítulo XI

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

_- Hermione, te amo, dime que si...- sus labios casi rozaban los de ella. La chica soltó un suspiro entrecortado. La respiración de Hermione era tan acelerada como su corazón. Ahí estaba al fin, sintiendo el calor del chico que tantos pensamientos le había robado después de tantos años. Podía mirar tan cerca sus ojos, tan cerca como nunca antes lo había hecho. La chica perdía terreno, y finalmemte sus sentidos cedieron. _

_- Te amo Ron...- y entonces sus labios vencieron la poca distancia que aún los separaba, y se fundieron en un beso apasionado._

_Allá en lo alto, en la torre de Gryffindor, un chico de cabello negro alborotado y gafas redondas que observaba en silencio la escena, sintió al mismo tiempo que su corazón se rompía como un frágil cristal contra el suelo. _

**Capítulo XI**

- ¿Harry, qué sucede?- preguntó Ginny al ver pasar a Harry hacia su habitación sin siquiera percatarse de que ella estaba ahí.

- Oh, hola Ginny, no es nada...- mintió él deteniéndose con sorpresa, pero reanudando su marcha casi al instante.

- ¿Estas bien Harry?-

- Nunca he estado mejor...- dijo él, y entró a su habitación.

---

Ginny se quedó esperando en la sala común. Quería saber lo que había sucedido con Hermione. Según la reacción de Harry, todo parecía indicar que Hermione se había decidido por Ron. En eso pensaba, cuando la puerta del retrato se abrió, y entraron la chica y el pelirrojo tomados de la mano y sonrientes. Hermione soltó a Ron al percatarse de que Ginny los observaba.

- ¡Hola Ginny!- saludó al cercarse.

- Hola Hermione...-

- Bueno chicas, las dejo, me voy a dormir- dijo Ron, despidiéndose con un beso de Hermione.

Ginny esperó a que su hermano desapareciera para hablar.

- ¿Y bien?-

- ¿Qué puedo decirte?- contestó Hermione dejándose caer junto a ella en el sofá.

- Puedes comenzar diciéndome por qué rayos le hiciste caso a mi hermano, mientras que a Harry le rompiste el corazón...-

- ¿Preferías que le rompiera el corazón a Ron?-

- Hermione, es mi hermano y lo quiero, pero dudo que tenga corazón...-

- Ginny, tu sabes desde cuándo estaba esperando este día. Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado guardando lo que siento...-

- Lo sé Hermione, pero tampoco quiero que tus ilusiones sirvan solamente para satisfacer uno de sus caprichos...-

- Ginny, ni siquiera estás segura de lo que Harry siente por mi...-

- ¿De qué quería hablar contigo ésta tarde?-

- Dijo que solamente quería desearme suerte...-

- Y tu te creíste esa gran mentira...-

- Pues... no sabía que pensar-

- Apuesto a que él quería hablar contigo sobre lo que sentías por Ron, pero durante el desayuno cambió de opinión cuando nos escuchó hablar...-

- No es posible-

- Hermione, deja de negarlo-

- Ginny, no puedo controlar lo que siento. No puedo cambiar a Ron por Harry en un solo día. Las cosas no funcionan así-

- Bueno Hermione, espero de verdad que no hayas cometido un error. Espero que ésto no sea solo un fuego apasionado y fugaz que dure solo unos cuántos días-

- Estoy segura que no-

- ¿Y qué harás con Harry?- Ginny se levantó del sofá bostezando.

- Pues supongo que nada. Seguir siendo su amiga-

- Veremos como reacciona él-

- Ginny, ¿por qué no le dices lo que sientes por él? Quizá deberías arriesgarte y ver que pasa-

- ¿Estas loca Hermione?- dijo Ginny, casi gritando angustiada.

- Puede que estés malinterpretando las cosas, y que Harry en realidad te quiere a ti...-

Ginny se rió.

- Claro Hermione, lo que tú digas...-

- No te burles, nadie sabe lo que puede pasar en el futuro...-

- Es cierto, pero por lo pronto, tengo sueño-

---

- Harry, ¿cómo estas?- preguntó Hermione cuando se encontró con él en clase de Transformaciones.

- Bien gracias, ¿y tú?- preguntó él sonriendo, pero con la mirada evasiva.

- Bien tambien...-

- Hola Harry- saludó Ron. Harry saludó con la cabeza.

- Hola hermosa- susurró Ron en el oído de Hermione salúdandola con un beso. La chica no pudo evitar un sonrojo cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Harry, que había observado la escena completamente inmóvil.

Durante el resto de la clase, Harry estuvo muy distante, hablando únicamente cuando era necesario.

- Harry, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó ella cuando la clase terminó, y los tres salieron al pasillo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo malo?- preguntó él.

- Pues no, pero...-

- Entonces no sucede nada... Los veo al rato- dijo él, y se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

---

- Hola Harry- saludó Ginny mientras se sentaba junto a él.

Harry estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de que tenía compañía.

- Dije, Hola Harry...- dijo la chica inclinándose hacia él.

- Ah, ¡hola Ginny! ¿Cómo te va?-

- Creo que me va mejor que a ti...-

- ¿Por qué dices eso?-

- Por la cara que tienes-

- Tengo la cara de siempre-

- No, tienes cara de: me gusta Hermione, pero el idiota de Ron se adelantó...-

Harry casi se atragantó al escuchar estas palabras.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?-

- Solo fue mi opinión sobre la cara que tienes...-

El chico no contestó nada y siguió comiendo.

- ¿Por qué no hablaste con ella?-

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Harry, deja de fingir. Sé perfectamente que te mueres por Hermione. Literalmente lo llevas escrito en la frente-

Harry soltó un suspiro de resignación. Quizás hablar con alguien sobre esto era una buena idea.

- No pude. Sencillamente no pude. Ella se veía tan feliz cuando te estaba contando sobre el fantástico Ron...- dijo él jugando con la cuchara. - Lo siento, no quise insultar a Ron...- añadió rápidamente al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con su hermana.

- No importa. Ron es un descarado insensible que solo está jugando con Hermione...-

Harry la miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Es cierto eso?-

- Lo más seguro es que si. Hermione me contó sobre lo de Lavender. Ron cambia de opinión muy rápido, lo que siente por Hermione es solo un capricho que ya logró cumplir. Hablé con Hermione, pero ella no me hizo caso-

- Si eso es verdad, jamás podré perdonar a Ron...-

- Lo sé Harry, es mi hermano, pero admito que no tiene cerebro, y tampoco corazón...-

- Es mi mejor amigo... y ella es mi mejor amiga...- murmuró Harry, más para sí que para Ginny.

- Si, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer, salvo esperar-

- Ella es perfecta, es lo que siempre había soñado. Si tan solo hubiese hablado con ella antes...-

- No te desanimes Harry, hay muchas chicas en Hogwarts, e incluso fuera de aquí-

- Si, eventualmente sé que se me pasará-

Ambos amigos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

- ¿No es ese Ron?- preguntó la pelirroja de pronto.

Harry miró hacia donde ella señalaba, y distinguió al chico pelirrojo hablando con una chica de Ravenclaw. Tenía una mano en la cintura y le sonreía coquetamente, mientras con la otra mano jugaba con el negro cabello de la joven, quien le sonreía con timidez...


	12. Capítulo XII

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.**

**Eff di Jay**

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_- No te desanimes Harry, hay muchas chicas en Hogwarts, e incluso fuera de aquí-_

_- Si, eventualmente sé que se me pasará- _

_Ambos amigos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. _

_- ¿No es ese Ron?- preguntó la pelirroja de pronto._

_Harry miró hacia donde ella señalaba, y distinguió al chico pelirrojo hablando con una chica de Ravenclaw. Tenía una mano en la cintura y le sonreía coquetamente, mientras con la otra mano jugaba con el negro cabello de la joven, quien le sonreía con timidez... _

**Capítulo XII**

- Yo lo mato...- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

- Harry, ¡espera! Lo estamos malinterpretando- dijo Ginny, asustado al ver la reacción de su amigo.

- ¿Cómo se puede malinterpretar una situación asi?-

- Eh... pues no sé, pero mira, la chica ya se va...-

Harry miró de nuevo, y vio que efectivamente, la chica de Ravenclaw se había despedido de él y ahora caminaba fuera del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Cómo se atreve? Si tan solo Hermione hubiese visto...- exclamó el chico sentándose nuevamente. Ginny volvió a respirar. Había estado conteniendo la respiración.

Ambos vieron que Ronald Weasley se dirigía hacia donde ellos estaban, y Harry fingió no verlo.

- Hola, ¿cómo les va?-

- Hola Ron... bien, ¿y a ti?- contestó Ginny. Harry se limitó a ignorarlo majestuosamente.

- Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- dijo el pelirrojo repentinamente. Harry lo miró sorprendido.

- Supongo que si, ¿qué pasa?-

- Es sobre una chica de Ravenclaw...- comenzó Ron.

- Ah, ya. ¿La chica con quien estabas coqueteando hace unos momentos? A propósito, ¿dónde esta Hermione? Apuesto a que le hubiese encantado verlo...-

Ron lo miró con las cejas arqueadas.

- Siento defraudarte, pero no estaba coqueteando con ella. Tenía un pedazo de merluza en el cabello, y solo le hice el favor de quitarlo...-

- Oh, que gran favor...- contestó Harry. Ginny observaba todo en silencio, y agradeció que no hubiese nadie cerca. Podía sentir una electricidad fulminante entre ellos.

- Basta Harry. Solo porque Hermione me prefirió a mi, no tienes que comportarte así...-

Harry pareció a punto de estallar unos momentos, pero logró contenerse y siguió comiendo.

- El punto es que esa chica me dijo que se muere por ti. Me pidió que te presentara, y por eso estoy aquí, pidiendo tu opinión...- concluyó Ron, haciendo que Harry casi muriera ahogado con el pedazo de carne que estaba tragando. Ginny por su parte, continuaba en silencio, escuchando todo atentamente.

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Tal como lo oyes, tienes varias fans...- repuso el pelirrojo.

- Harry, es buena idea que comiences a fijarte en otras chicas...- dijo Ginny, haciendo que Harry le lanzara una mirada asesina.

- ¿Ya ves? Hasta Ginny te apoya-

- No creo que sea un buen momento...-

- Solo intentalo. Le dije que tu aceptarías sin duda alguna-

- Pues al parecer no me conoces muy bien después de todo...-

- Harry, sé no he sido el mejor amigo últimamente, pero te conozco desde que entramos a Hogwarts...-

Harry recordó con tristeza todo lo que había pasado últimamente, y se dio cuenta de que quizá Ron y Ginny tenían razón. Probablemente estaba exagerando las cosas. Sabía que a Hermione le había gustado Ron desde hace mucho tiempo, y el estaba siendo muy envidioso al respecto. Si Ron en realidad amaba a Hermione, y ella amaba al pelirrojo, entonces él sobraba. Tendría que olvidarse del asunto, y volver a ser su amigo. Con el tiempo, todo volvería a la normalidad, estaba seguro. Ahora solo tenía que poner de su parte, y apoyar la relación de sus amigos.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación. Ginny y Ron lo miraban expectantes.

- Esta bien Ron. Puede que no sea tan malo después de todo...-

Ron lo miró, y después de unos momentos, ambos sonrieron.

- Ni se te ocurra lastimar a Hermione, porque entonces jamás te perdonaría...- soltó Harry después de unos momentos.

- Eso no ocurrirá Harry, estoy seguro...-

Ginny suspiró al notar que la tensa atmósfera había desaparecido. Y Harry al parecer al fin había aceptado olvidarse del asunto. No pudo evitar sonreir levemente al darse cuenta de que podía tener una oportunidad con Harry.

- ¿Y cuándo me la presentarás?-

- En unos minutos. Le dije que te convencería en 10 minutos, pero me llevó menos tiempo...-

- ¿Y si no me hubieses convencido?-

- Entonces le habrías roto el corazón a una pobre chica-

- ¡Hermione!- gritó de pronto Ginny, haciéndo señas a su amiga que había aparecido en la puerta del Gran Comedor.

- Hola, ¿cómo les va?- saludo la chica al llegar.

- Todo bien por aquí... Harry acaba de aceptar que le presente a una de sus fans. La chica está muy entusiasmada. Dice que desde hace mucho que Harry le robó el corazón...- dijo Ron guiñando un ojo.

Hermione pareció sorprenderse un poco, pero casi al instante sonrió.

- ¿De verdad Harry?-

Harry se había puesto un poco colorado ante los comentarios de Ron.

- Todo es culpa de Ron...-

- ¿Y cómo es ella Ron?- preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

- Es linda. Es de Ravenclaw, un año menor que nosotros. Ojos castaños claros... mmm, ¿qué mas?-

- ¿Y cuándo la va a conocer?- preguntó Hermione.

- Cuando él se digne a terminar de comer y levantarse...- repuso Ron.

- No me apresures...-

Ginny y Hermione intercambiaron miradas.

- Te dije que Harry no sentía nada por mi...- le susurró la chica a la pelirroja.

- Te equivocas, simplemente Harry ya se resignó, y ahora busca a alguien que cure el corazón que le rompiste...- contestó Ginny en un susurro.

- Bueno, ahora tienes una posibilidad con Harry...- murmuró Hermione, y ambas soltaron una risita nerviosa.

- Solo esperemos que no vayas a dejar a Ron por Harry, cuando te des cuenta de lo que perdiste...-

- ¡Ginny!- reclamó Hermione.

- ¿Qué murmuran ustedes dos?- preguntó Ron.

- Cosas de chicas...-

Justo en ese momento, Harry terminó su comida.

- Bueno Harry, acompáñame...- dijo Ron al ver que su amigo se levantaba.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia la salida.

- ¿Y bien Ginny? ¿Intentarás algo con Harry?- preguntó Hermione cuando los dos amigos desaparecieron por la puerta.

- Supongo que si. Solo que mi tonto hermano le está presentando a alguien en estos momentos...-

- Tú no te preocupes. Conozco a Harry, y sé que no es alguien que se vaya con cualquiera. Estoy segura de que te preferiría a ti antes que a cualquier otra chica-

- Si, pero ¿sabes qué? No estoy muy segura de que Harry te haya olvidado...-

- No sigas con eso Ginny...-

- Es que siento que esto solo se está complicando más...-

- Ruego para que no sea así...-

Y ambas amigas callaron para hundirse en pensamientos.

A pesar de lo que Harry había pensado, seguía sintiéndose un poco incómodo por la situación. Puede que fuera una mejor idea esperar un tiempo antes de interesarse por otra chica. Sin embargo, ahora era tarde. Una chica de apariencia frágil y no muy alta los esperaba nerviosa. Sonrió tímidamente al ver aparecer a Harry por la puerta. El chico de gafas le sonrió igualmente. Era muy linda, y tenía una sonrisa bonita. Llevaba el cabello un poco largo, y vestía una capa de Ravenclaw que le quedaba muy bien. Y Harry se perdió en aquellos preciosos ojos castaños que lo miraban con emoción.

- Harry, te presento a Frida...-


	13. Capítulo XIII

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

_- Es que siento que esto solo se está complicando más...- _

_- Ruego para que no sea así...- _

_Y ambas amigas callaron para hundirse en pensamientos. _

_A pesar de lo que Harry había pensado, seguía sintiéndose un poco incómodo por la situación. Puede que fuera una mejor idea esperar un tiempo antes de interesarse por otra chica. Sin embargo, ahora era tarde. Una chica de apariencia frágil y no muy alta los esperaba nerviosa. Sonrió tímidamente al ver aparecer a Harry por la puerta. El chico de gafas le sonrió igualmente. Era muy linda, y tenía una sonrisa bonita. Llevaba el cabello un poco largo, y vestía una capa de Ravenclaw que le quedaba muy bien. Y Harry se perdió en aquellos preciosos ojos castaños que lo miraban con emoción. _

_- Harry, te presento a Frida...- _

**Capítulo XIII**

- Hola Harry- saludó la chica con una voz suave y dulce.

- Hola Frida- correspondió el chico.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir Harry, te veo en el entrenamiento de quidditch- dijo Ron huyendo de la escena.

- Está bien, te veo al rato...- contestó Harry, que miraba embelesado a aquella tierna niña que lo miraba con entusiasmo.

- Me contó Ron que eres un año menor que nosotros...-

- Si, también pertenezco al equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw- añadió la chica con ánimo.

- ¿En serio? ¿De qué juegas?- preguntó Harry con sumo interés.

- Soy cazadora, apenas comencé este año. Quizá no me hayas visto antes, pero ya nos enfrentamos dos veces...-

- ¿De verdad? Lo siento, yo me concentro tanto en el juego que...- dijo Harry un poco avergonzado por su falta de observación.

- No importa, yo sé que los buscadores tienen mucho trabajo con la snitch...-

- Pues Frida, es un placer conocerte...- dijo Harry tras unos momentos de silencio, sin que ambos supieran bien qué decir.

- Harry, yo... me preguntaba...- comenzó la chica poniéndose colorada.

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- ...me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo a Hogsmeade la próxima semana...- siguió ella bajando la mirada. Harry se rascó la cabeza un tanto confundido.

- Eh, si, me encantaría...- contestó, recordando de pronto vagamente sus salidas con Hermione las últimas veces. Parecía tan lejano ahora.

- ¡Te veré luego entonces!- respondió Frida muy alegre, mientras se paraba de puntas para darle al chico un beso en la mejilla. Antes de que Harry pudiese reaccionar, la chica había desaparecido por el pasillo.

---

- ¿Cómo te fue Harry?- preguntó Ron guiñándole un ojo. Hermione, Ginny y el pelirrojo se encontraban sentados en la sala comun, esperando impacientes a que Harry llegara.

- No hay nada que contar...- dijo el chico, pero inevitablemente tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿La volverás a ver?- preguntó Ginny sin poder evitar su curiosidad.

- Supongo que si. Algún día me la tendré que encontrar en los pasillos o en el Gran Comedor...- contestó Harry evasivo.

- ¿Pero la volverás a ver en alguna cita?- preguntó ahora Hermione, con tanta curiosidad como Ginny.

- Ah, pues vamos a ir a Hogsmeade la próxima semana...- dijo el chico restándole importancia.

Ron sonrió, mientras que las dos chicas se miraron boquiabiertas.

- Todo un rompecorazones Harry...- dijo el pelirrojo.

- Pues ya veremos que sucede después de eso...- contestó Harry, y comenzó sus deberes de Transformaciones.

---

Los siguientes días transcurrieron tan normales que no vale la pena describirlos. Sin embargo, conforme se llegaba la salida a Hogsmeade, las cosas iban cambiando.

- Harry, ¿terminaste tus deberes de pociones?- preguntó Hermione al ver que Harry llegaba a la sala común, después de todo un día de no verlo.

- Asi es, anoche me quedé hasta tarde terminando, ahora muero del sueño...- contestó él bostezando. Ron dormitaba junto a la chica, y Ginny se encontraba estudiando con un pequeño grupo que discutían acaloradamente sobre un complejo tema de adivinación.

- Ah, bueno...-

- Feliz noche Hermione- dijo Harry, y se dirigió a su habitación.

- Feliz noche Harry- contestó la chica, siguiéndolo con la mirada y sumida en sus pensamientos.

Harry se había distanciado un poco de Hermione. En casi toda la semana solo lo había visto durante las clases y cuando llegaba a la sala común antes de dormir. Se preguntó sobre la chica de Ravenclaw. Quizá estaría pasando más tiempo con ella ahora. Había escuchado que Frida era una alumna modelo, la favorita de muchos profesores, una excelente jugadora, y bastante popular entre los chicos. Ginny le había contado que había visto cómo el apuesto capitán del equipo re Ravenclaw le pedía que saliera con él en pleno Gran Comedor, frente a un sin fín de espectadores. Ella había dicho que no de una manera rotunda, añadiendo que ya salía con alguien.

- Imposible, Harry no puede irse con cualquiera...- dijo la chica en voz alta, intentando convencerse a si misma. Ron dio un pequeño respingo, se acomodó, y siguió durmiendo.

---

Finalmente llegó el día de ir a Hogsmeade. Hermione se sorprendió al ver que Harry bajaba acompañado de Ron y Ginny, y se preguntó dónde estaría Frida.

- ¿Y tu acompañante Harry?- preguntó a modo de saludo cuando llegó.

- Vendrá en unos momentos. Quedamos de vernos aquí para ir.

- Ya veo. ¿Y tú con quien vas Ginny?-

- Con unas amigas. Pero quedamos de vernos en las Tres Escobas, así que te acompañaré a ti y a Ron hasta allá.

- Me parece perfecto-

- ¡Hermione! ¡Qué linda pulcera tienes!- exclamó Ginny de pronto. -No me digas que Ron...- dijo Ginny volteando a ver a su hermano, quien para su sorpresa, negó con la cabeza un poco confundido.

- Este... no, me la dio Harry... en mi cumpleaños pasado...- replicó la chica con un poco de timidez.

- Ah, si... la compré con semanas de anticipación porque me pareció el regalo perfecto, y no quería que nadie más la comprara antes que yo...- añadió Harry con la mirada perdida en la pulcera. Parecía que había pasado toda una vida desde el cumpleaños de su amiga.

- Qué lindo detalle...- comentó Ginny apreciando la fina pulcera.

Los cuatro se quedaron callados, y justo en ese momento apareció Frida.

- ¡Hola Harry! ¡Hola a todos!- saludó la chica alegremente.

- Hola Frida- sonaron al unísono cuando los cuatro le contestaron.

- ¿Nos vamos Harry?- preguntó Frida tomándolo del brazo. Harry se dejó llevar y se despidió con la mano de sus amigos.

Nadie de los presentes lo notó, pero los ojos de Hermione reflejaron repentinamente una profunda tristeza, mezclada con cierta melancolía y nostalgia...


	14. Capítulo XIV

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Ahora los dejo con este capítulo dos veces más largo de lo normal, debido a que no actualizaré durante el fin de semana. Espero que les guste.**

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

- Qué lindo detalle...- comentó Ginny apreciando la fina pulcera. 

_Los cuatro se quedaron callados, y justo en ese momento apareció Frida. _

_- ¡Hola Harry! ¡Hola a todos!- saludó la chica alegremente. _

_- Hola Frida- sonaron al unísono cuando los cuatro le contestaron. _

_- ¿Nos vamos Harry?- preguntó Frida tomándolo del brazo. Harry se dejó llevar y se despidió con la mano de sus amigos._

_Nadie de los presentes lo notó, pero los ojos de Hermione reflejaron repentinamente una profunda tristeza, mezclada con cierta melancolía y nostalgia... _

**Capítulo XIV**

- ¿Por qué tan callada Hermione?- preguntó Ginny mientras caminaban.

- ¿Ah?- Hermione iba muy distraída.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ron a su vez.

- Claro, solo pensaba...-

- ¿Y en qué pensabas?- preguntó Ginny interesada. Hermione se quedó en silencio unos momentos, tratando de pensar en lo que iba a decir.

- Pues... ¿qué harás para ganar la atención de Harry? Ahora que está Frida, creo que las cosas se complicaron un poco, ¿no crees?-

Ron se detuvo un poco sorprendido.

- Ginny, ¿a ti te sigue gustando Harry?-

- Claro Ron, desde hace siglos... pero tu eres tan ciego, que no me sorprende...-

El pelirrojo siguió caminando en silencio confundido.

- Pues si Hermione, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Harry es libre de elegir. Además, creo que le hace bien salir con chicas por ahora-

- Pero ¿cómo puedes soportar verlo con alguien más?- preguntó Hermione pensativa.

- No lo sé Hermione. Creo que es porque no me estoy muriendo por él precisamente. No me malinterpretes. Me gusta, pero no estoy enamorada de él...-

- ¿No es lo mismo?-

- Para nada- añadió Ron, y ambas chicas lo miraron sorprendidas.

- ¿Qué sabes tú del amor Ron?- preguntó su hermana despectivamente.

- Hey, soy mayor que tú, he vivido más...-

- Pero tienes la madurez de un renacuajo...- replicó Ginny. Ron la fulminó con la mirada.

- Bueno, decía que a Ginny solo le gusta Harry, pero eso es superficial. Enamorarse es más a fondo, es conocer a la otra persona en sus más obscuros defectos y que no te importe... algo así como yo, que te quiero aunque seas una sabelotodo...- dijo Ron sonriéndole a Hermione. Ella le correspondió el gesto, y los tres amigos siguieron caminando en silencio.

---

Harry y Frida habían llegado finalmente a Hogsmeade. El chico caminaba junto a ella, ambos en silencio. Pero no un silencio incómodo. Era simplemente una pausa para descansar. Harry había descubierto con agrado que era muy fácil hablar con ella, y que su timidez inicial había desaparecido para dar lugar a una chica muy segura y decidida. Hablar con ella era casi tan fácil como hablar con Hermione...

Pensó en su amiga, y en todas las veces que habían salido a Hogsmeade juntos. Pero eso probablemente había llegado a su fin. Ahora ella tenía como pareja a Ron, y definitivamente preferirían pasar el tiempo juntos cuando tuvieran la ocasión. Y él no quería ser un mal tercio. Decidió que salir con Frida era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió un poco culpable por estar saliendo con la chica de Ravenclaw. Esa no era su forma de ser. Usualmente no se comportaba así. Hizo memoria, y recordó que jamás había salido románticamente con ninguna chica después de salir con Cho. Recordó divertido aquella cita fracasada. ¿En qué estaría pensando cuando salió con Cho?

La voz de Frida lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Harry? ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

- Claro-

- Saliste conmigo solo porque no supiste cómo decirme que no? Sé sincero...- preguntó la chica mirándolo con aquellos ojos castaños que ya le habían robado el corazón a muchos. Harry lo pensó unos momentos. Se dio cuenta de que todo había sido culpa de Ron. Él nunca hubiese aceptado por su cuenta. Pero ahora no veía que fuese malo salir con ella.

- Te seré sincero. Salí contigo porque Ron me convenció, pero te diré que no me arrepiento- contestó Harry devolviéndole la mirada. La chica lo miró seriamente primero, pero entonces le sonrió con dulzura.

- Yo, saliendo con Harry Potter...-

- Yo, saliendo con una chica tan hermosa... ni en mis mejores sueños lo imaginé...- comentó a su vez Harry sonriendo.

Sin embargo, la palabra "sueños" le recordó inevitablemente a cierta castaña que había sido parte de sus sueños hasta ese momento. Repentinamente sintió miedo. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? Al mirar a Frida, tan sonriente, apacible y aparentemente ajena a toda la situación, se sintió culpable por lo que estaba haciendo. A pesar de que lo intentaba con todo su ser, no podía negar que estaba utilizando a Frida como un sustituto para Hermione. Estaba tratando de encontrar en alguien más aquél espacio vacío que su amiga había dejado. Y reconocía que era muy vil de su parte estar con alguien que probablemente sentía algo muy real por él. Quizá Frida ya se había hecho ilusiones con todo lo que él le había dicho... Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Estaba tocando terreno muy peligroso.

- ¿Sucede algo malo Harry?- preguntó la chica acercándose a él. Harry sintió el delicioso aroma de sus cabellos. Aquella chica destilaba feminidad.

Harry respiró profundamente y se sintió más tranquilo. Quizá estaba utilizando a Frida, pero si las cosas resultaban bien no había por qué ceder. Podía ser que encontrara en ella lo que siempre había buscado, y entonces no habría necesidad de arrepentirse. Si ella lo hacía olvidarse de Hermione, entonces correría todos los riesgos. Se dijo a sí mismo que desde ese momento, no daría marcha atrás. Pero a pesar de eso, las dudas seguían existiendo.

- Para nada, solo pensaba en algunas cosas que han pasado últimamente, y de lo feliz y cómodo que me siento hoy-

Y ambos continuaron su marcha entre risas.

- Vayamos a las Tres Escobas- opinó Frida poco después.

- Claro, tengo un poco de sed...- dijo él, pero al instante se arrepintió. Las Tres Escobas era el lugar predilecto de Ron, Hermione y él. No deseaba por nada del mundo encontrarse con ellos. No quería sentir nostalgia en aquellos momentos. - Espera, ¿podemos ir a otro lugar?- sugirió entonces.

Frida lo miró confundida, pero no dijo nada. Harry pensaba intensamente sobre algún lugar al que pudiesen ir. La casa de té de Madame Pudipié donde había estado con Cho era el único lugar que le llegaba a la mente en aquellos momentos, y había jurado nunca más poner un pie ahí.

- Las Tres Escobas suele estar atestado de gente a esta hora. Podemos ir a la Cabeza de Puerco...- sugirió Harry con una sonrisa vacilante.

Frida lo miró con un expresión de asco.

- ¿De verdad quieres ir ahí?- Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, si no quieres ir a las Tres Escobas, vayamos con Madame Pudipié...- dijo la chica comenzando a caminar. Harry la siguió resignado y cabizbajo.

---

- Hemos llegado- anunció la chica.

- Si, conozco este lugar...- dijo Harry entre dientes.

El lugar era mucho más apretado que las Tres Escobas, pero no había muchos clientes. Sin embargo, parecía mucho mejor de lo que recordaba. Quizá había sido que Cho lo había vuelto una mala experiencia aquella vez. Se prometió que esta vez sería diferente, y le abrió la puerta a Frida.

- Es lindo y acogedor- dijo la chica sentándose en una de las pequeñas mesas que estaban desocupadas. Casi al instante fueron atendidos muy amablemente.

- Y bien Harry, ¿qué me cuentas?- dijo la chica apoyando la cabeza coquetamente entre sus manos. Harry observó las curvas perfectas de su ondulado cabello. Admiró aquellos ojos que lo miraban expectante, las rizadas pestañas, el arco de sus cejas perfectamente marcado, su pequeña nariz puntiaguda, sus suaves labios que invitaban a besarlos, y el delicado mentón que completaba un marco perfecto. ¿Cómo podía existir una chica tan bella?

- Pues ¿qué te puedo contar sobre mi? Mi vida no es precisamente la más privada del mundo- contestó el chico sin poder despegar la mirada de Frida.

- Tienes razón, pero cada revista tiene una versión diferente sobre ti...-

- ¿En serio? Eso da un poco de miedo...-

- No te preocupes, yo me quedo con la mejor versión...-

- Gracias. Y ¿qué me cuentas de ti? Escuché que rechazaste al capitán de tu equipo. Dicen que es todo un galán...-

Frida rio.

- Si, eso dicen todas, pero a mi no me parece tan atractivo. Bueno, físicamente no me puedo quejar, pero es un presumido de primera. Lo tenía bien merecido. Además, iba a salir contigo...-

Harry sonrió.

- ¿Has pensado que quizá dejaste pasar la mejor oportunidad de tu vida?- repuso el chico.

- No Harry. Le hubiese dicho que no incluso si no hubieses aceptado salir conmigo... pero no hablemos de él. Ahora dime, ¿hay alguna chica en la que el gran Harry Potter esté interesado?- preguntó Frida ladeando la cabeza y haciendo que los caireles de su cabello bailaran suavemente.

Harry le devolvió una mirada nostálgica que ella no alcanzó a descifrar. Recordaba a Hermione a pesar de todo. Recordaba cada momento que habían pasado juntos Recordaba aquella vez que ella había llorado entre sus brazos, el día que Ron la había rechazado. El frágil temblor de su cuerpo había quedado grabado para siempre en él. Ese día la había abrazado como si pudiese protegerla de cualquier peligro en el mundo. Ese día se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, y aún podía recordar el aroma de sus cabellos. Aquél día se había dado cuenta de lo ciego que había sido hasta entonces. Desde aquel día había comenzado a sufrir por culpa de Hermione, quien ahora estaba con su mejor amigo, sin duda ambos felices y ajenos a sus preocupaciones, disfrutando de un momento juntos en las Tres Escobas...

Y ahí estaba él, sufriendo sin sentido, intentando huir de sus pensamientos y tratando de sobrevivir con el poco corazón que Hermione le había dejado. Llevando sus sentimientos a cuestas, sin poder expresarlos, sin poder confiárselos a alguien. Hermione jamás se enteraría de lo que él había sentido por ella, y mucho menos de todos los torbellinos que había desencadenado en su mente. Pero ahí estaba en aquellos momentos, con una chica angelical ante él que lo miraba como si no hubiese nada más en este mundo. Harry se sintió miserable. Ella no se merecía lo que él le estaba haciendo. No merecía ser utilizada para olvidar a alguien más. Y entonces sintió que la mano de ella acariciaba la suya. Lentamente volvió a la realidad. Era un manojo de nervios, pero al parecer Frida tenía el don de tranquilizarlo. Respiraba agitadamente, y se permitió hundirse en aquellos nuevos sentimientos que ella le provocaba.

- No sé que decir al respecto. Creo que he estado confundido últimamente, pero ya está pasando...- dijo él, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel. Y sin poder contenerse, tomó las manos de Frida entre las suyas... la chica sonriente mientras él lentamente las iba levantando...

---

Hermione y Ron habían dejado a Ginny en las Tres Escobas hacía rato, y ahora caminaban por las calles de Hogsmeade, admirando un sin fin de artículos que jamás comprarían. Ron seguía sintiendo atracción por Zonko, pero definitivamente ya no era el mismo entusiasmo que hacía unos años, cuando se deleitaba con Harry comprando bromas que ahora le parecían estúpidas.

Caminaron otro buen rato, simplemente hablando de cosas sin importancia, y Hermione se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que realmente parecían una pareja. Ron no era tan malo después de todo. Además, había sido su sueño desde hacía tanto tiempo. Ginny había estado equivocada. Harry no sentía nada por ella, y ella no sentía nada por Harry. Asi de simple. Además, Harry al parecer había encontrado una chica con quien salir. Una chica demasiado linda para su gusto, pero no para el gusto de Harry...

- Tengo sed Ron, tomemos algo, unas cervezas de mantequilla estarían bien- dijo Hermione después de un rato. Ron estuvo de acuerdo, y ambos entraron para refrescarse.

Se acomodaron en una mesa, y se sorprendieron de que no hubiese tantas personas aún cuando a esa hora era común que todo estuviese atestado. Hermione sonrió. Quizá Harry y Frida se encontraban en las Tres Escobas en aquellos momentos, y agradeció estar cómodamente sentada en el pequeño salón de Madame Pudipié.

- Qué estafa, aquí no tienen cervezas de mantequilla...- comentó Ron. Sin embargo, Hermione apenas lo escuchaba. Allá, en una mesa no muy lejana, un chico de cabellos negros alborotados conversaba con chica muy bonita que le sonreía. Hermione sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco cuando Harry tomó las manos de Frida entre las suyas, las alzó, y con ternura las besó.

---


	15. Capítulo XV

**Hola nuevamente. Aquí les dejo la actualización, espero poder actualizar a diario nuevamente. ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Y Gracias por los reviews!**

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_- Tengo sed Ron, tomemos algo, unas cervezas de mantequilla estarían bien- dijo Hermione después de un rato. Ron estuvo de acuerdo, y ambos entraron para refrescarse. _

_Se acomodaron en una mesa, y se sorprendieron de que no hubiese tantas personas aún cuando a esa hora era común que todo estuviese atestado. Hermione sonrió. Quizá Harry y Frida se encontraban en las Tres Escobas en aquellos momentos, y agradeció estar cómodamente sentada en el pequeño salón de Madame Pudipié. _

_- Qué estafa, aquí no tienen cervezas de mantequilla...- comentó Ron. Sin embargo, Hermione apenas lo escuchaba. Allá, en una mesa no muy lejana, un chico de cabellos negros alborotados conversaba con una chica muy bonita que le sonreía. Hermione sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco cuando Harry tomó las manos de Frida entre las suyas, las alzó, y con ternura las besó._

**Capítulo XV**

- ¿Qué sucede Hermione?- preguntó Ron un poco alterado por la expresión de la chica.

- No es... no es nada...- dijo Hermione desviándo la mirada de la feliz pareja. - Solo me duele un poco la cabeza...-

- ¿Quieres mejor que salgamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco?- preguntó Ron preocupado. Él no había notado que Harry y Frida estaban ahí.

- Si, pidamos las cosas para llevar...-

Hermion y Ron se levantaron para salir. La chica caminó lo más rápido que pudo sin que pareciera que estaba huyendo. Pero un momento antes de que salieran, la mirada de Harry se cruzó con la suya, y ambos se quedaron sorprendidos. Sin embargo, unos instantes después, Harry sonrió y la saludó alegremente, confundiéndola y haciendo que algo dentro de ella se estremeciera. Sintió que Ron la tomaba de los hombros, abría la puerta, y la ayudaba a salir.

---

Los ojos de Frida brillaban de la emoción cuando Harry tomó sus manos. El chico no decía nada, sumido en sus pensamientos. La piel de Frida era suave, y sus manos eran delicadas y finas.

- Harry...-

El chico pareció volver a la realidad de pronto.

- Oh, lo siento Frida, no quise incomodarte...- dijo Harry soltando las manos de Frida.

- No Harry, no es eso...- dijo la chica sonriente, tomando las manos de Harry.

- ¿Entonces?- dijo él sonrojándose un poco.

- Pues nada, solo estoy muy feliz...- contestó ella ladeando la cabeza y haciendo que su cabello danzara con alegría.

- Yo también-

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, pero justo en ese momento una pareja se levantó de una mesa cercana, llamando la atención de Harry. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que eran Ron y Hermione. ¿En qué momento habían llegado? No se había percatado de su presencia. Quizá porque había estado embelesado mirando a Frida todo el tiempo...

Repentinamente, la mirada de Hermione encontró la suya, y él se quedó momentáneamente sin aliento. ¿Qué hacer? Sintió las manos de Frida entre las suyas, y entonces decidió que de nada serviría evadir la situación. Lo mejor sería actuar con madurez. Con esos pensamientos, le sonrió a Hermione. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que ella no le correspondía la sonrisa, pero la chica y Ron salieron, se dio cuenta de que había hecho lo correcto.

Con sorpresa se percató de que ya no le había dolido ver a Hermione con Ron. Ahora hasta se alegraba. Gracias a eso, había podido conocer a Frida. De hecho, todo se lo debía a Ron. Y pensar que se había enojado con él tansolo hacía unos días...

---

El resto del día transcurrió rápido. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta, ya era hora de volver al castillo. Frida y él habían estado hablando de tantas cosas, que el tiempo había volado.

- Bueno Harry, será mejor volver. Pronto oscurecerá...- dijo Frida tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo.

Caminaron por un rato, y ya estaban por llegar al castillo, cuando unas luces en el cielo llamaron su atención.

- ¡Mira Harry! ¡Fuegos Artificiales!- exclamó Frida.

Ambos se quedaron contemplándolos un momento.

- ¿Harry? Esos no parecen fuegos artificiales...- dijo la chica de pronto, cuando una de esas luces estalló con mucho estruendo, deshaciéndose en una infinidad de luces y un humo negro muy espeso.

- Frida, ¡corre!- gritó Harry sintiendo un miedo que no sentía hacía mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué sucede Harry?- gritaba la chica mientras corrían, pero Harry no contestaba.

Las luces venían de la dirección de Hogwarts. ¿Qué estaría sucediendo? Sin duda era algo malo. ¿Por qué sucedía ahora que todo parecía perfecto? Ahora que ya había superado sus problemas...

Unos minutos después, ambos llegaban si aliento a la gran puerta del castillo. De inmediato entraron, y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Tal y como Harry esperaba, éste se encontraba abarrotado, en una aparente reunión improvisada. Entraron a toda prisa, y Harry supo que algo andaba muy mal cuando distinguió que un grupo de alumnos rodeaba a alguien que yacía en el suelo.

El chico se abrió paso entre el gentío, y su preocupación aumentó cuando descubrió que aquél que yacía en el suelo aparentemente inconciente, era Ron.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó a los estudiante que lo rodeaban. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos le contestó, todos ellos presos del pánico.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó de nuevo, buscando a alguien que pudiese responderle. Pero nadie respondía, y todos parecían evitar su mirada. Justo en esos momentos sintió una mano en su hombro.

- Director Dumbledore...- murmuró al darse vuelta y descubrir al anciano mago. La profesora McGonagall y otros profesores también estaban ahí.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Ron está bien?- preguntó Harry, sintiéndose más tranquilo con la presencia del director.

- Estará bien. Sufre una conmoción, causada probablemente por el hechizo Desmaius. Pero se recuperará...-

- ¿Quién lo atacó?- preguntó Harry recuperando el ritmo cardiaco lentamente.

Dumbledore estaba a punto de responder, pero en ese momento Ronald Weasley despertó.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó confundido, intentando ponerse de pie.

- Estas en el gran Comedor. Todo está bien...- respondió Dumbledore suavemente. - ¿Harías el favor de acompañarlo a la enfermería?- preguntó el director amablemente a un estudiante de Gryffindor de segundo año. El chico asintió en silencio y ayudó a Ron a levantarse.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Ron confundido, dejándo que el chico lo ayudara.

- Fuíste atacado a las afueras de Hogwarts. No pudimos capturar a los responsables...- contestó la profesora McGonagall.

Los ojos de Ron reflejaron angustia total al comenzar a recordar.

- Dónde está Hermione?- preguntó buscándola a su alrededor.

La profesora McGonagall se acercó a Ron para intentar calmarlo. Harry sintió que el corazón se le detenía cuando Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada.

- Harry, los mortífagos han capturado a Hermione...-


	16. Capítulo XVI

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

_- Fuíste atacado a las afueras de Hogwarts. No pudimos capturar a los responsables...- contestó la profesora McGonagall._

Los ojos de Ron reflejaron angustia total al comenzar a recordar.

- Dónde está Hermione?- preguntó buscándola a su alrededor.

La profesora McGonagall se acercó a Ron para intentar calmarlo. Harry sintió que el corazón se le detenía cuando Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada.

- Harry, los mortífagos han capturado a Hermione...- 

**Capítulo XVI**

"Harry, los mortífagos han capturado a Hermione... Harry, los mortífagos han capturado a Hermione... Harry..."

Las palabras de Dumbledore resonaban en sus oídos. Apenas se daba cuenta de todo el alboroto que se había armado tras esa noticia. Sintió que unas manos lo tomaban y lo guiaban fuera de la conmoción.

- Harry, ¿estas bien?- la voz femenina lo sacó de su confusión.

- Frida, ¿qué haces aquí?-

- Quería ayudarte...-

- Lo siento Frida, tengo que ir con Dumbledore... necesito...- los pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente. El recuerdo de Hermione le parecía muy lejano por alguna razón. Quizá porque últimamente se habían distanciado un poco. - ...necesito rescatar a Hermione...-

- Lo sé Harry, pero no puedes hacerlo solo...-

- No, por eso tengo que ir con Dumbledore...- dijo Harry soltándose de Frida y corriendo hacia donde Dumbledore se encontraba con Ron, quien aún se negaba a ir a la enfermería.

- Profesor...- dijo Harry respirando agitadamente. Dumbledore lo miró, haciendo que Harry callara.

- Harry, sé como te sientes. Sin embargo, no podemos hacer nada por el momento, No sabemos con certeza el escondite de Voldemort...- ante este nombre, la mayoría de los estudiantes se estremecieron. - ni sabemos lo que quiere. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar...-

- ¿Esperar?- interrumpió Ron. El gran Comedor estaba en completo silencio, todos escuchando atentamente. - ¿Esperar a que la mate?- dijo con desesperación.

- Ronald Weasley, los mortífagos la tomaron presa. No la mataron, cuando pudieron hacerlo. Eso significa que Voldemort tiene planes. No la matará sin sacar mayor provecho, y ahí es donde nosotros aprovecharemos...- dijo Dumbledore con firmeza.

- Pero...-

- Harry, debemos esperar...- repitió Dumbledore. - Estoy seguro que Voldemort nos hará saber lo que quiere muy pronto. Por el momento, les sugiero a todos que vayan a dormir. Profesores, necetiso hablar con ustedes para montar una guardia en todo el castillo...- las palabras del director fueron firmes, y todos comprendieron que la conversación había terminado.

- Harry... ¿qué hacemos?- Ron se había acercado a Harry, quien parecía estar completamente ausente, mirando el vacío.

- Ron, no sé...-

- No podemos simplemente esperar. No puedo simplemente dormir sabiendo que ella...-

- Lo sé Ron... me siento exactamente igual que tú...-

Harry sintió entonces que alguien le tocaba el hombro suave y fugazmente.

- Todo estará bien, Harry...- dijo la voz de Frida en su oído. La chica entonces siguió su camino siguiendo a todos los de Ravenclaw.

Harry se sintió miserable. ¿Por qué todo sucedía en esos momentos? De todas las chicas en Hogwarts... ¿por qué Hermione? ¿Acaso era él el culpable? ¿Voldemort habría secuestrado a Hermione porque sabía lo importante que era ella para él? ¿Había sido simplemente una coincidencia?

Y luego estaba Frida. Pero no podía permitir que ella se involucrara en esto. No podía ponerla en peligro. Además, el suceso había sido determinante para él. Sus sentimientos por Hermione habían revivido en cierta medida. ¿Qué haría sin Hermione? La chica era tan importante para él, que no podía imaginarse una vida sin ella. Aún si Hermione prefería a Ron antes que a él, tenía que salvarla.

- Harry, ¿qué haré sin ella?- la voz de Ron lo sacó de sus pensamientos esta vez.

- No sé Ron. Ni siquiera sé lo que yo haría sin ella...-

Ambos se miraron unos momentos, tratando de decidir lo que iban a hacer.

- ¿Cómo sucedió Ron?- preguntó Harry.

Ron pareció recordar con dificultad.

- Ibamos regresando al castillo. Hermione había estado un poco distraída. Estuvimos en el salón de té de madamme Pudipie, y ahí me dijo que le dolía la cabeza...-

Harry asintió, recordando a su vez que Hermione no se veía muy bien cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

- Caminamos un rato por Hogsmeade, pero me di cuenta de que ella no estaba disfrutandolo mucho, así que le sugerí que regresaramos a Hogwarts, aunque de todas formas ya casi era hora de regresar...- Ron hizo una pausa.

- Ibamos llegando al castillo, solo veníamos nosotros dos. Me dijo que sentía frío, así que la abracé...- Harry apretó la mandíbula involuntariamente ante este comentario.

- Y entonces, de la nada salieron lo que al principio me parecieron sombras. Nos tomaron por sorpresa. No me dio tiempo siquiera de sacar mi varita. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que nos iban a emboscar? Hermione tampoco reaccionó, y podría decir que ni siquiera lo intentó. Cuando yo saqué mi varita, todo se desvaneció a mi alrededor. Fue lo último que supe...- terminó de contar Ron con tristeza.

Harry seguía en silencio.

- Supongo que Dumbledore tiene razón... debemos esperar...- dijo Harry tratando de pensar con claridad. La idea de salir corriendo sin rumbo con la esperanza de encontrar a Hermione era ridícula. - Vamos Ron... tenemos que descansar. Quizá mañana sepamos lo que tenemos que hacer...-

En silencio y cabizbajos, ambos amigos se dirigieron a la sala común.

---

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cumplieron con el mandato?- preguntó una voz siseante.

- Si mi señor. Aquí está...- dijo una figura encapuchada, poniendo delante de él a alguien que llevaba la cara cubierta y que parecía estar inconciente.

- No lo habrán matado, ¿verdad?-

- No mi señor... solo está inconciente- dijo la figura encapuchada con un leve dejo de temor en la voz.

Otra figura encapuchada se adelantó y descubrió el rostro de la víctima.

-Vaya vaya...- la voz siseante y terriblemente empalagosa pareció envolverse con alegría. - No pensé que pudiesen hacer el trabajo tan bien...-

- ¿Mi señor? Siempre lo hacemos lo mejor que podemos...- dijo una figura sin comprender del todo.

- Hermione Granger... la mejor víctima que pudieron elegir...- dijo el de la voz siseante acercándose a la chica inconciente.

- Mi señor, creímos que era buena idea traerla...-

- ¡Silencio! No esperen que los elogie nuevamente...-

Acto seguido, introdujo su varita en la boca de Hermione Granger, quien entonces despertó tosiendo agitadamente. Trató de incorporarse, pero unas ataduras invisibles se lo impidieron. Sus ojos no lograban distinguir aún la escena, casi en total oscuridad.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó esperando que alguien le explicara lo que estaba sucediendo. Intentó recordar lo último que había sucedido, y entonces una avalancha de imagenes le vino a la mente. Recordó estar caminando hacia Hogwarts, recordaba a Ron, y entonces recordó una infinidad de luces rojas. Su mente estaba en blanco después.

- Bienvenida Hermione Granger...- dijo la voz melosa.

La chica se estremeció al reconocer la odiosa voz.

- Voldemort...- dijo casi en un murmullo.


	17. Capítulo XVII

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

_- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó esperando que alguien le explicara lo que estaba sucediendo. Intentó recordar lo último que había sucedido, y entonces una avalancha de imagenes le vino a la mente. Recordó estar caminando hacia Hogwarts, recordaba a Ron, y entonces recordó una infinidad de luces rojas. Su mente estaba en blanco después._

- Bienvenida Hermione Granger...- dijo la voz melosa.

La chica se estremeció al reconocer la odiosa voz.

- Voldemort...- dijo casi en un murmullo.  


**Capítulo XVII**

- Veo que no temes pronunciar mi nombre...-

- ¿Temerle a tu nombre? Ni siquiera te tengo temor a ti...- respondió Hermione intentando que su voz sonara tranquila. No quería que sus nervios la traicionaran y la hiciesen parecer vulnerable y asustada, como en realidad se sentía. - Tú deberías ser quien sintiese temor...-

- ¿Yo? ¿Sentír temor?- dijo Voldemort mirando a su alrededor con sorna. Los mortífagos presentes lo apoyaron soltando unas risas insolentes.

- Dumbledore y Harry vendrán a derrotarte...- dijo la chica apretando los dientes.

- Eso es exactamente lo que quiero. Y para eso estás aquí. Servirás de carnada para ellos. Ahora solo falta decírles el lugar donde haré el intercambio de Harry por ti...-

- ¿Lucharás uno a uno contra Harry?-

- Quiero divertirme un poco antes de matarlo-

- Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de Dumbledore. No te atreves a enfrentarte a él y a Harry juntos...-

- De nada sirven tus palabras, Granger. Mientras yo lucho contra Harry, mis mortífagos atacarán Hogwarts. Toda la atención estará puesta en Potter, y el castillo estará indefenso...-

Hermione se estremeció.

- Quizá te estas preguntando, ¿por qué me dice sus planes?- preguntó Voldemort alzando suavemente el mentón de la chica con sus largas y finas manos. - Es una lástima que seas tan bella. No quedará mucho de ti después de nuestro ataque...- dijo soltando una carcajada. Los mortífagos lo imitaron, aunque no sabían muy bien por qué reían. Hermione apartó el rostro con repugnancia.

- Te digo mis planes simplemente porque estás aquí, y no tienes oportunidad alguna de escapar y contárselos a alguien. Cuando puedas hacerlo, ya será muy tarde...-

Voldemort hizo un ademán con la mano, y los mortífagos desaparecieron. Dió media vuelta, y desapareció entre las sombras, dejando a la chica en total soledad.

---

- Harry, despierta...- la voz de Ron hizo que Harry finalmente abriera los ojos. Al principio se sintió un poco incómodo, sin saber la razón del por qué, hasta que recordó los tristes sucesos.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó preocupado ya completamente despierto.

- Es Dumbledore, quiere vernos en su despacho...- dijo, y Harry se levantó de un salto.

Ambos amigos se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Por fortuna, la contraseña era la misma que Harry recordaba.

- ¿Qué hora es Ron?- preguntó mientras subían hacia el despacho.

- Las 3 de la mañana...-

- Adelante...- una voz los llamó del otro lado de la puerta justo cuando sin aliento llegaban.

- Profesor... ¿qué sucede?- no había tiempo para saludos ni cortesía, y Harry quería llegar directo al punto. El director pareció entender y los invitó a sentarse.

- Hace unos minutos llegó una lechuza...-

Harry y Ron lo miraban expectantes.

- ...Voldemort quiere un duelo contigo, solo así liberará a Hermione...-

La expresión de Harry era completamente nula. Ron, en cambio, miraba a Dumbledore y luego a Harry, en total confusión.

- ¿Cuándo?- preguntó el chico de gafas redondas.

- En 3 días...-

- Pero Harry no puede ir solo...- intervino Ron.

- No podemos arriesgarnos Ron. Si solo así soltará a Hermione, lo haré con gusto...-

- Creo que no necesito advertirles que esto es asunto completamente confidencial. No podemos dejar que esto salga a la luz pública aún. Es lo que menos necesitamos en estos momentos. Ya hay suficiente pánico entre los estudiantes...- dijo Dumbledore mirándolos a ambos.

- Entendemos perfectamente...- respondió Harry por los dos.

- ¿Qué haré yo?- preguntó Ron.

- Cuando Voldemort libere a Hermione, necesitaré tu presencia en el lugar. Según la carta, la liberará mientras Harry y el estén luchando en otra parte. Pero no sabemos si realmente la liberará, o si nos tenderá una emboscada. Irás con los miembros de la orden del Fénix...-

Ron asintió en silencio.

- Harry, sé que dominas la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero desde mañana el profesor Snape te entrenará personalmente. Me alegraré si tu también asistes Weasley...-

---


End file.
